


Crossing the Line

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gangs, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Street Racing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, minor goshiki/shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: Oikawa and Kenma want to escape from the future that is being pushed onto them. After a run in with Iwaizumi and Kuroo, they become entangled in street races and illegal activities, but neither are ready to go back to the lifestyle that awaits them.Oikawa doesn't want to leave Iwaizumi, but when the police become more active in their prosecution against the major gangs in the city, and secrets are revealed that could get some killed and most imprisoned, he's not sure he has a choice.Daichi just wants to avoid the conflict and love Suga, but it gets kind of hard when he's involved in a shooting. He doesn't really see any of this ending well, but he's positive he'll do whatever it takes to keep Suga out of jail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I put out of 8 chapters; that's just because I'm on chapter seven and think I can finish it by eight, but once I actually finish the story, I'll update the chapters if I need to.

Oikawa rebandaged his arm and took a deep breath before leaving the stall of their dorm’s communal bathroom. He saw Kenma standing against the wall and nodded at him.

“Sorry Kenma, I’m good now. Do you want to head to the library?”

Most college freshman on a Friday night would be out partying, or maybe getting together with friends to watch movies. At most schools, students would gather in their dorm rooms and trade alcohol, trying not to get caught by the RA.

But they attended an all boys private school. One that was incredibly hard to get into, and as a result, just about everyone here did nothing but study for their next exam. Usually this included Kenma and Oikawa, but tonight, Kenma had a different idea.

“Actually Tooru, I was thinking we could go to that bar downtown. The one that lets people who are under twenty-one in.” He was playing with his fingernails, eyes downcast.

Kenma had a hard time looking others in the eye. This was fine by him, because when people stared too long, he was scared of what they might find.

They both had their issues, but they never talked about them. Oikawa preferred it this way; voicing his thoughts and making his self-hatred a reality seemed more shameful than if he silently suffered.

He and Kenma grew up together, since their fathers were business partners, and neither had done anything rebellious in their entire lives. They never drank, never smoke, and Oikawa was pretty sure that Kenma’s prom date last year was his first kiss.

Oikawa still had yet to check that one off his bucket list, and with how everyone here chooses studies over relationships, he doubted that was going to change before he graduated.

Unless he found someone tonight.

He smiled at Kenma. “Let’s do it.”

 

___

 

The bar wasn’t very crowded, but the bartender said that was normal for nine at night. The crowds rolled in around eleven, which Kenma knew. It was why he wanted to arrive early. This was his idea, but it still made him anxious, thinking about the mass of people that would surround him. He tugged Oikawa to a booth towards the back of the club and they sat in silence until Oikawa said he would get them some drinks.

Kenma nodded and hunched his shoulders, letting his hair fall into his face. He wished he brought his DS, but at the same time, knew it was best he left it in their dorm. He wanted tonight to be different. He wanted to drink and dance and talk to Oikawa without the stress of family or school.

Oikawa slid back in the booth next to him and set down two short glasses. It looked like coke so he tipped it back, chugging half.

He immediately started coughing, his throat and nose burning. He felt his eyes water and Oikawa slapped his back.

“Kenma! Are you okay?”

He turned and glared at Oikawa. “What the hell was that?”

Oikawa laughed and took a sip of his, cringing at the taste. “The bartender didn’t even check my ID, so I ordered us double tall jack and cokes.”

His eyes widened. “Alcohol?”

Oikawa scrunched his eyes and took another sip. “Yes? That’s why you wanted to come right? So we could be like normal kids our age.”

It was, but he thought it would be a lot harder for two minors to get drunk.

People started to pile in and Oikawa tipped his drink back, finishing it off. “Kenma, let’s go dance!”

He bit his lip. He didn’t really want to go into the sea of people, but this was the whole point. Dancing and drinking and forgetting that horrible talk he had with his parents. He braced himself and gulped down the rest of his drink as well, before getting up and following Oikawa to the dance floor.

The minute they started walking, Kenma felt a little off, like he wasn’t walking completely straight, but it was so minor that he didn’t think about it once he started dancing.

They twirled around and, for once, he didn’t care about the people around him. It felt like they were dancing for hours but it was so much fun he couldn’t bring himself to care about the ache in his legs. He laughed and turned back to Oikawa, only to freeze up at the empty space where he had been. He looked to the bar but he wasn’t there either.

The effects of the drink he had melted away as he sobered up and he pushed through the crowd, yelling out Oikawa’s name. After a minute he shoved his way to a wall and put his back against it, breathing hard through his nose.

Without Oikawa there, the anxiety he normally felt in social settings came back tenfold. His fingers started shaking and he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to count to ten, but was interrupted at six by a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey kid, you okay?” The voice was deep and he looked up into gray eyes.

He leaned his head back into the wall as he realized how close the other man was. His breathing came in faster and the hand on his shoulder disappeared.

The man straightened and put both his hands out in a calming gesture. “Whoa, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Kuroo. Do you need help? Did you drink anything that someone handed to you?”

Kenma shook his head and grabbed his chest when he felt it tighten. His throat started to close and he had to suck in painful breaths.

“I… I…” He couldn’t speak, and his breathing became more harsh. He felt like he was suffocating and Kuroo must have seen the panic on his face, because he bent down, putting one arm behind his knees and the other behind his back. He stood, bringing Kenma to his chest, and started walking through the crowd.

He was only in his arms for a minute before he felt cold air hit his face and then Kuroo was setting him on his feet, keeping his arms around Kenma’s waist.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, his knees buckled and Kuroo slowly lowered him to a seated position.

He vaguely noticed they were outside the club, a little off to the side. He continued to take in deep breaths and the chill accompanied by the cold wind helped his mind clear.

He looked up at Kuroo, who was standing next to him, scanning the sidewalks. From his position, Kuroo looked even taller and more intimidating in his leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots.

He saw black lines on his neck peek out from under his jacket when he turned his head, and he assumed Kuroo must be quite older if he had neck tattoos.

Kuroo finally looked down at him, eyebrows lowering in concern. “Are you okay?”

Kenma stood before answering. “Yeah, I just… I got separated from my friend and I don’t do well with crowds.”

He looked down at his shoes and saw Kuroo’s boots enter his vision as he stepped closer. “What does he look like? I can go back in and look for you.”

He brought his head up and found Kuroo leaning forward, his face only inches from Kenma’s. His breath caught in his throat and he took a step back.

“Yeah, um… yes. That would be great. Thank you… Kuroo.” He felt his face flush as he stuttered over his words and cursed his awkwardness.

Kuroo didn’t seem to notice though. He just nodded to the curb. “Why don’t you have a seat. I’ll be right back.”

He watched him bypass the long line to get into the club and stop in front of the bouncer. He said something and the bouncer laughed, nodding before stepping aside to let him through.

 

___

 

Daichi looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in the past thirty minutes. Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi were late to the meeting point, and if he and Suga were the only ones available to drive tonight, he was going to be pissed.

He leaned back against the wall of the closed convenience store and tapped his foot. He closed his eyes and thought about the night before. After six months of playful banter and blatant flirting, he finally got Suga to invite him over. He brought beer and they got tipsy, which gave him the courage to lean down and kiss him. The lips he’s been dreaming about since he first laid eyes on them.

Suga was a contradiction. He was a stripper, a street racer, and a member of Ushijima’s gang, but he also had the kindest heart and was big into civil justice. He was a tease, but was endearingly innocent once they were alone.

Daichi knew he was in deep. He knew it the moment Suga asked to hold him after their one chaste kiss. When his heart beat hard against his chest, watching the content look on Suga’s face as he fell asleep.

It was probably a bad idea, considering the attention the three major gangs in town are getting from the police. After four deaths in one week, all connecting to Ushijima and Daishou’s group, there have been numerous patrol cars, scouting the streets and looking for anyone they can link to their investigation.

He leaned back to look at the stars and tried to imagine how this was all going to play out. People have died, so no matter what, something was going to happen. All four looked like suicides, but Daichi knew better. The men found, all owed money to Daishou, Ushijima, and Aone.

Aone was in charge of a smaller gang that mainly stayed to themselves. They participated in the street races but that’s it. Daichi didn’t think he would order one of his guys to fake a suicide, so that left Ushijima and Daishou.

He wasn’t sure which one was responsible, but both were pissed they got stiffed. One of the victims had a duffel bag full of cash that had gone missing, and both groups were gunning for it.

Daichi knew the minute it was found there would be a war. Him, Suga, and Kuroo were pretty low on the food chain and could probably avoid a shootout with Daishou’s men, but Iwaizumi was a middle man. If something happened, he would be sent out to deal with it, along with Matsukawa and Tanaka.

He hoped whoever took the bag left town and they could avoid the violence that seemed inevitable.

Shoes slapping against concrete caught his attention and he turned his head to see Iwaizumi walking towards him. He seemed annoyed and another man followed closely behind. He was tall with light brown hair and a handsome face. One that was currently wet from the tears falling down his cheeks.

He pushed away from the wall and turned to them. “What’s going on? Who is this?”

Iwaizumi stopped in front of him and the man behind him scrubbed his face with the edge of his long sleeve shirt.

“This is Oikawa. Kuroo and I were picking up some cash for Ushijima and I lost him in the crowd. I found him-“ He jerked his head at his companion, “- at a booth freaking out. I’m pretty sure he’s drunk and he lost his friend which I guess is a big deal because they don’t like to be alone, or some shit like that.” Iwaizumi shoved his hands into his jeans and Daichi stared him.

When nothing else was said, he raised an eyebrow. “Okay, and…? Put him in a taxi and let’s go.”

Oikawa cried harder and Iwaizumi scowled. “No, I… he doesn’t like to be alone, so he’s coming with us. I texted kuroo and asked him to check the club. He’ll give me a call when he finds his friend and then I’ll take them both back home.”

Daichi blinked. In the last six months that he’s known Iwaizumi, he has never seen the man take a personal interest in another human being. Even when he had one night stands, he complained that they kept trying to talk to him and would get pissed when he left afterwards.

Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened the longer he stared, so Daichi just shrugged and turned, starting the ten minute walk to the track that was built on the land Ushijima bought.

He had thought it was a good way to build relations with the other groups in the city. This was when animosity was high and people were getting shot on a weekly basis. Ushijima suggested that every Friday and Saturday, the gangs got together to drink and race each other. Most of the time they betted money, but sometimes they would bet cars, drugs, guns… even businesses have been traded a few times.

He looked back and saw Oikawa holding Iwaizumi’s belt loop with one hand. Iwaizumi didn’t talk to him, but Daichi saw him glance at Oikawa every few seconds.

They both looked at him a his phone rang, and he stopped walking when he saw it was Kuroo calling.

“Yeah?” Daichi nodded at Iwaizumi and stepped closer, putting the call on speaker.

“Hey, Daichi. I tried calling Iwaizumi, but I think his phone’s off. I got his text, and I think I found the guy he was asking about. I found him in the club having a panic attack so I took him outside. At first I thought he was a high schooler, but I think he might be closer to college age. He got separated from his friend so I went back inside to look. That’s when I saw your text.”

Oikawa leaned closer to Iwaizumi and Daichi saw his shoulders relax.

Kuroo’s voice came back on the line. “Listen, I’m going to skip the race tonight and take him to get some food. Have Tendou take my place… actually, I would really like to avoid Semi’s wrath, so have him do it instead.”

Iwaizumi let out a sharp laugh. “Tendou shouldn’t even be going to these things. He’s such an instigator. If he didn’t have Semi to do damage control 24/7, he would’ve been stabbed by now.”

Kuroo chuckled into the phone. “Truth. Come by when you guys leave the race. I’ll take Kenma back to the apartment to wait for his friend.”

They hung up and Iwaizumi reached out to run his finger down Oikawa’s jaw. “You going to be okay with us for a couple hours?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened briefly before he smiled wide at them. “Of course, Iwa-chan. Don’t worry about me, I’m just excited to avoid school work.”

Iwaizumi frowned a the nickname but didn’t comment and Daichi felt his eyebrows rise high. He distinctly remembered one of Iwaizumi’s hookups calling him ’sweetie’ once and Iwaizumi flipped his shit. Daichi thought ‘Iwa-chan’ was unquestionably worse, and yet, he didn’t say a single word.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s had and pulled him down the street, past Daichi.

He followed closely, watching their interactions.

 

 

 

When they got to the tracks, he split off from Iwaizumi. He spotted Suga twenty feet away and walked over, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing the side of his neck. Suga tilted his head back, whispering that he got the windows of his car darkened and gave him a smile that made his heart race. He led him to the back of the lot, where the crowd was sparse and pushed him into the passenger seat of the Honda CRX. He climbed on top, straddling him, before closing the door.

“Kinda tight, huh?” Suga bit his lip and Daichi shifted his hips as he felt his jeans get tight.

“Mmm.”

Suga pushed his hips down and Daichi threw his head back against the headrest of the seat. He grabbed Suga’s waist to keep him still.

He felt Suga’s breath on his ear as he leaned close to whisper. “I’ve been thinking about you all day…” His hands unbuttoned Daichi’s jeans and he tilted his head back down to look at Suga.

He heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and he reached out to thread his fingers in Suga’s hair, bringing his face close so he could lick at his lips.

“Suga, the races are about to start…”

Suga pressed his lips firmly against Daichi’s and he forgot about any race they were supposed to be having. A hand dipped into his jeans to rub him and he pushed his tongue into Suga’s mouth.

Suga pulled back and kissed his nose. “You know, we could ditch the race and go back to my pla-”

His words cut off as someone hit their fist against the window next to them.

Suga jerked back and Daichi cursed. The door opened and the person bent low to shove their head in. When Daichi saw who it was, he leaned back against the seat and groaned, rubbing his hands down his face.

“What is this?! I didn’t get an invite. Tsk tsk, Suga. If you’re going to rub off one of us, you should at least do the rest.”

Daichi lowered his hands to see Suga reach his down, covering the erection that was hanging out of Daichi’s jeans.

Suga glared at Tendou. “Shut up. Why are you even here? Don’t you have your own boyfriend to suck you off?”

Tendou threw his had back and laughed, straightening to his full height. “Semi is getting ready for a race, since Kuroo ditched. I’m actually here on business, Suga-kun.”

They both blinked at that and scrambled out of the car. Tendou watched as Daichi shoved his dick back into his jeans and Suga snapped his fingers at Tendou. “Stop staring at my boyfriend. What’s the job?”

Tendou smirked and tossed Suga a burner phone. “There are two abandoned cars six blocks from here. We need you to steal the parts that are useful. Call when you’re done and Ushijima will send a truck to collect the scraps.”

Daichi looked at Suga as Tendou walked away, whistling. “Boyfriend?”

Suga flushed at Daichi’s raised eyebrows and elbowed him in the stomach. “Shut up."

 

___

 

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi closely as he maneuvered through the throngs of people, gathered around more than a dozen cars spread throughout the lot. If Oikawa had to guess, there were probably a couple hundred people here. He almost lost Iwaizumi, so he reached out to grab his belt loop again.

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder at him, but didn’t say anything.

He was incredibly nervous to be here, but he was excellent at pretending he was comfortable. He slipped up earlier when he lost Kenma, and was embarrassed that, not one but two people, saw him cry. He tried to push that unpleasant thought from his mind, and focused on the man leading him to an older Toyota Supra.

He wasn’t the type of person that Oikawa usually associated with. No one here was. Since they were little, he and Kenma had to socialize with the other prep kids from their schools. They had all been the same, with their fancy clothing and snooty attitudes.

Iwaizumi was darker and his hands were rough, most likely from manual labor. That in itself was new to Oikawa. Everyone he had previously shaken hands with had well manicured fingers and smooth skin.

The calluses and small scars on Iwaizumi’s skin was intriguing to him. Although, just because he was comfortable around Iwaizumi, didn’t mean he wanted to be around everyone else that was here.

Most were pretty terrifying. A lot of them had their jackets off and he could see the multitude of tattoos that covered their arms.

Oikawa whipped his head to look at Iwaizumi’s back when his eye caught on a gun in someone’s holster.

He probably made a mistake coming here, instead of demanding to see Kenma, but this would most likely be the last time he could do something like this.

He knew why Kenma wanted to go out tonight. His father had texted him a brief overview of the meeting Kenma had with his own father that morning. Their parents wanted to merge their businesses to make more profit, and the best way to do that risk-free, was by marriage.

Oikawa shuddered at the thought.

Not that he wouldn’t mind being with Kenma. He supposed if he was being forced to marry someone, Kenma would be his first choice, but he didn’t want his parents to choose who he would be with. He wanted to fall in love, like in the movies they used to sneak in to their rooms when they were younger. He wanted to get away from the family business and not have to schmooze a bunch of creepy old men.

Iwaizumi stopped in front of the car and opened the hood, bending over to reach inside. Oikawa knew next to nothing about cars so he walked over to lean against the drivers side door, looking at those closest to them.

He had noticed the stares when they were walking, but didn’t think too much on it. Now, however, he took note of the way everyone kept a distance from them, how even the ones with face tattoos and guns stuffed in their jeans, were glancing skeptically at Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, why is everyone looking at you like that? Is it because I’m here?” He didn’t look at him as he spoke, but he heard a thump as something hit the hood and a sharp curse a second later.

“Why do you call me that?” Iwaizumi stalked around the car to stand in front of him. His lips were downcast, but he had been frowning since the moment they met, so he wasn’t deterred.

“‘Iwa-chan’? I don’t know, I give all my friends nicknames.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows, his eyes tracing the features of Oikawa’s face. When he was apparently satisfied with what he saw, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before looking around them. “Well, we’re all like… coworkers, but a lot of the people here work in competitive companies. I’m a… high level worker. I’ve, um… fired a few people before, and it makes them nervous.”

Oikawa knew he was lying. It was in the way he avoided his eyes and kept pausing. Iwaizumi was a horrible fibber. It was kind of cute.

Oikawa wanted to know why he would lie about this, but if Iwaizumi was lying right off the bat, then he wasn’t going to press him for more fake answers.

This was also the most Iwaizumi has spoken since they met, and he decided he really liked the sound of his voice. “Okay… so are you going to race?”

Iwaizumi tilted his neck sideways and Oikawa cringed when he heard it crack. Iwaizumi smirked at this and looked back to the hood of his car.

“Yeah. We’ve been fucking around with nitro engines, but they’re really dangerous and combustible. Mine is the only car that has it right now.”

Oikawa tensed at ‘combustible’ and walked a couple steps away from the car. “Um…”

Iwaizumi laughed and wrapped his arm around Oikawa, bringing him close to his side. “Don’t worry, I doubt anything will happen right now. I’ve been keeping an eye on it, and as long as I don’t crash it should be fine….”

Oikawa only half listened to the words. Most of his attention was on his left side, which was currently pressed up against Iwaizumi’s right.

This was what he wanted when he agreed to come out. He wanted to have his first kiss with someone who wasn’t hand picked by his family.

He bit his lip and tilted his head down to look at Iwaizumi. He was only slightly shorter than him, and he saw the small hoops going up his right ear. He heard his voice stop as realized Oikawa was staring at him.

Iwaizumi tilted his head back and smirked. “See something you like?”

Oikawa swallowed and looked at the ground, suddenly losing his nerve.

He decided he didn’t like being around Iwaizumi. Around him, Oikawa had a hard time maintaining the perfect pretense everyone was shown.

“Iwaizumi Where the fuck is Kuroo? He was supposed to go first against one of Aone’s guys and now I’m stuck doing the fucking race.”

They looked behind them to see a man with light hair that was darkened at the tips. He was walking towards them and his face showed an angry expression. Iwaizumi released him and stepped forward. “Kuroo’s busy, someone needed to fill in. It was either you or Tendou.”

The man bristled at the sound of the foreign name and he ground his teeth. “ Don’t let Tendou near the tracks. And tell Kuroo he owes me.”

He turned and walked away, towards a car that was about twenty feet to their left and Iwaizumi turned to face him. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “That’s Semi. He’s kind of a dick, but he stays glued to Tendou’s side so you don’t have to worry about running into him.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “You say that as if I’m invited to another race.”

Iwaizumi’s expression was unreadable. “If you want, I don’t mind bringing you back here. But it’s only once a week that we do these races, so… if you want to see me before then, you can let me take you home so I know where to find you.’

Oikawa smiled, and it felt weird on his face. It took him a second to realized that was because it wasn’t forced. He was genuinely smiling. And it felt nice.

___

 

Kuroo hung up the phone and glanced at Kenma, who had walked to stand next to him when he started talking to Daichi.

“No worries, Kitten. My friends have yours and they’re taking him to see a race. Are you hungry?”

He scrunched his eyes. “Race…? Why - wait. Why did you call me that?”

Kuroo smirked. “What? Kitten? It’s because you remind me of one.”

Before Kenma could ask further questions, Kuroo started walking backwards down the street. “I’m getting food. You coming?”

He turned around without answering and Kenma hurried after him, hoping he wasn’t being led to some nefarious place.

 

 

 

The place in question ended up being a twenty-four hour diner. They shared an apple pie and talked for two hours, which was the longest Kenma had talked to anyone besides Oikawa. He even looked him in the eye for more than four seconds, which was a new record. Kuroo was funny and his laugh was weird, and he even let Kenma talk about his games for almost an hour.

Kuroo looked at his watched at asked him if he wanted to go back to his place to wait for Oikawa.

He agreed, but didn’t really register what that meant until they had left the diner.

 

 

 

“Do you want to shower?”

Kenma shook his head at the question and kept his eyes on his feet. They were standing in Kuroo’s apartment and he could feel eyes bore into him.

Kuroo sighed. “Are you still scared of me?”

Kenma thought about that question. He didn’t think so. “No… but now we’re alone and not in a public place…”

“Ah.” He looked up as Kuroo walked closer and held still as his hand brushed the hair out of Kenma’s eyes. “Listen, if I was going to hurt you, I would’ve just shoved you into a dark alley. I was going to offer to let you watch a movie until your friend comes back, but if you’re uncomfortable I can take you back to your dorm?”

He hesitated before shaking his head. “No, I want to stay until Oikawa gets back. Um, I’ll be fine.”

Kuroo gave him a small smile and nudged him into the living room. Kenma sat on the couch as Kuroo reached into a drawer in the TV stand.

He looked around the apartment and noticed more than one door in the hallway leading out of the living room. “Do you have roommates?”

Kuroo had put in amovie and was walking back towards him. “Hm? Oh, yeah. They’re not here though, they’re at the race.”

He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and sat next to Kenma, spreading it over their laps.

Kenma leaned back against the couch, but didn’t pay attention to the scenes being displayed on the TV.

 

___

 

The credits appeared and Kuroo turned, about to ask Kenma what he thought, but the words died in his throat when he saw Kenma passed out next to him. He smiled and brushed the hair back from his forehead.

He really did have such a pretty face. His features were delicate and Kuroo liked how small he was. He was constantly surrounded by people who needed to act tough to survive and he found he quite enjoyed the feeling of being needed. Of being someone’s protector. It was quite addictive.

Kuroo stood and bent down to scoop Kenma to his chest, carrying him to his bedroom. He laid him down and Kenma curled his body the second he was on the mattress.

He bit his lip and contemplated laying next to him. He was pretty exhausted as well, but he didn’t want Kenma to freak out if he woke up to Kuroo right next to him.

He heard his phone ring from where he set it down in the kitchen and hurried to get it before the sound woke up Kenma.

“This is Kuroo.”

“Hi! It’s Goshiki!” The peppy voice came on the phone and Kuroo rolled his eyes. This kid was too energetic for him to handle at one in the morning.

“What is it?”

“Boss needs you to pick up scraps. We have a buyer that wants them. We’re doing the trade in an hour.”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of how he should do this. He couldn’t say no, not without losing a finger for refusing Ushijima, but he also didn’t want to leave Kenma alone. He could only imagine the panic attack that would occur if he was alone in a strangers sketchy apartment.

But that meant the only other option was bringing him with, and he was reluctant to do that as well. If Kenma came, he would find out what Kuroo did for work. What normal person got themselves caught up with a gang member?

Plus, Kenma could tell the cops what they were doing. Not to mention, if one of their guys was with Suga and they saw Kenma, they could decide they don’t want to deal with a possible snitch. Kuroo didn’t know Kenma very well, but the kid was nice and he didn’t really want to be the reason he was killed.

“Kuroo-san? Boss says to go now. Suga is waiting.” There was a click and the line went dead.

Kuroo bit his lip, looking down the hallway to his bedroom. If he was fast, he could probably make it back before Kenma got up.

Decision made, he took his keys out of the small bowl on the counter and ran out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi stood watch as Suga broke into the car with a straightened wire hanger. It still surprised him how fast he did that, and right now he was thankful. The street they were on was dark, but it would be obvious to any passing car what they were doing.

“Done.” Daichi turned back as Suga was digging through the console, biting the handle of his pocket knife to hold it. He turned back around as Suga shut the console and took the knife from his mouth to cut around the radio.

They didn’t need much, which was good. After collecting the radio, all they needed to get were the black rims from the other car.

He checked his watch. Someone should’ve been here already and it was making him nervous that their guys hadn’t arrived yet.

He took thick gloves out of his back pocket and grabbed the crowbar that was propped up against the car. “I’m going to start on the rims.”

Suga made a noise of affirmation and Daichi knelt down near the tires. It didn’t take long, but it was time consuming, having to pry the tire’s lip upwards all the way around the rim. By the time he was on the third wheel, headlights flashed over them.

He froze and gripped the toolbar, ready to knock someone out if they needed to get away. A voice called out from the window of the drivers side and he relaxed.

“Oi, are you two ready yet?” Kuroo’s head stuck out the window and the headlights turned off.

Suga started loading the truck bed with the radio and rims while Daichi finished the third and pried off the fourth.

Within ten minutes, they were on the bench seat of the cab, with Suga in the middle. The buyer was only twenty-five minutes away, but Kuroo was antsy.

Daichi leaned around Suga to look at him. “Where’s that kid you found in the club?”

Kuroo’s hands tensed on the wheel. “He’s back at my place. He fell asleep and I want to get back before he wakes up,” He took one hand off the wheel to run it through his hair, “He’s got anxiety, real bad. I think he would freak if he woke up alone.”

Daichi blinked at him and then glanced at Suga, who shrugged. “You and Iwaizumi are both acting weird.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Iwaizumi? What’s he doing?”

Daichi leaned back in the seat and leaned his head against the window. “He kept Oikawa near his side the entire time I was there, and even let him use nicknames. It’s weird man, you two are unbelievable in your avoidance of anything that’s not a one night stand, and yet, two college boys fall into your laps crying and you both act like your some kind of prince charming.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Okay, first off Dick-chi,” Suga snorted and then covered his smile when Daichi glared at him, “Iwaizumi sleeps around way more than I do. Second, I don’t _avoid_ commitment, I just haven’t found anyone who suits me. Third, I would be a damn good prince charming and I think you’re just jealous it took you half a year to get into Suga’s pants and I’m practically in a loving relationship with the cute stranger asleep in my bed.”

He turned his glare to Kuroo as Suga laughed. He opened his mouth, but then Suga stopped laughing and Daichi looked out the windshield to see what caught his attention.

They had gone off the main road and three trucks were now twenty feet in front of them, with eight men holding guns standing side-by-side.

“Daichi, you grab the money. Suga, start unloading the shipment. I’ll do the talking.” Kuroo turned off the car, but kept the headlights on.

This was pretty routine, since they couldn’t do their deals in broad daylight, but he thought eight armed men was a bit of an overkill. He followed Kuroo to the man standing slightly in front of the other seven.

“Do you have our money?” Kuroo asked, while crossing his arms over his chest.

The man nodded and Daichi moved forward to grab the envelope, opening it up to check the amount. When nodded at Kuroo to confirm the total was correct he told Daichi to help unload the truck.

When he found Suga at the back of the truck, he was staring at his phone. Suga looked up as he walked to stand before him. “Daichi, I just got a call. Get Kuroo out of there, we’re leaving.”

He stared at Suga. “What are you taking about?”

Sigh didn’t look at him. “This is no longer a buy. We’re keeping the money and dropping off the shipment at Ushijima’s warehouse outside town.”

Daichi scrunched his eyebrows, and Suga grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. “Daichi. Get Kuroo into the truck. Now.”

Daichi heard the faint sound of tires driving over gravel and quickly walked to Kuroo. “Hey man, Suga needs help with the rims, they’re kinda bulky.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment after the hard look Daichi sent him. He nodded and walked to the truck, with Daichi right behind him. He saw the outline of Suga already sitting in the middle, but with the headlights shining on them it was hard to see.

The squeal of tires got closer and a truck came into view. Kuroo seemed to understand immediately and ran for the door on the drivers side. Daichi got in on the other, ignoring the confused shouts from the men in front of their car.

He got into the truck and slammed the door. Kuroo started the car and Daichi saw two men step towards them. They didn’t get more than two feet before the other truck finally reached them and skidded to a halt.

For a second, no one moved. His breath sounded deafening in the silence, but then three men popped up from the bed of the newly arrived truck and aimed AR-15’s at the men who they were supposed to be having a deal with.

Daichi grabbed Suga and shoved him down, covering him with his body when the newcomers opened fire. A couple bullets went through their windshield and Suga yelped as glass sprayed on their backs.

He heard Kuroo grunt, right before silence engulfed them. Before Daichi could take a breath, he heard tires skid on the gravel as the truck sped away.

He slowly sat up and looked out through their mess of a car. Most of their windshield was gone and Daichi counted eight dead bodies, clearly illuminated from their headlights.

He looked away, unable to handle the amount of blood in front of them.

“Someone will be here in ten to clean up. We need to leave. Kuroo can you please drop us off at my place?” Suga stared out the front of the car as he spoke, not looking at either of them.

Kuroo grunted again and started the car.

 

 

It was a forty-five minute drive to Suga’s and as soon as they stepped out of the car, Kuroo drove away without a word.

Suga looked at him, “Can you text him to remind him to drop off the shipment at the warehouse? Also he needs to leave the truck there too. With how he was acting I think he might forget.”

Daichi nodded but made no move to get his phone. He heard Suga sigh and felt his hand trace down his back. “Wanna come in Daichi? I have some leftover hotpot.”

He finally looked at Suga and saw him smile softly. He couldn’t reason that this beautiful, _sweet_ , man wasn’t affected by what happened; Suga didn’t show an ounce of remorse or sympathy and it was slightly terrifying to him.

He stepped away and Suga let his hand drop.

“Sorry Koushi, but I… I just need to be alone. I’ll um, I’ll come visit you tomorrow at work.”

He walked away and resisted the urge to look back.

 

___

 

Kenma woke up to a deep voice cursing. He looked around the room and noted how empty it was. Besides the bed, there was only a dresser and what looked like a toolbox. The voice cursed again and he slowly sat up.

It sounded like Kuroo, but also not. It was a bit rougher and he wasn’t sure if he should investigate in case it was one of his roommates. He picked at the sheets on the bed and listened for any more noise.

The only sound was his own breathing and Kenma stood, walking to the door and cracking it open. At the end of the hallway he could see a light coming from the left, where the kitchen was. He crept down the hallway and snuck a glance around the corner.

He gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. Kuroo heard the sound and turned quickly, dropping the bloody needle onto the counter. He didn’t have a shirt on and his jeans were low on his hips, leaving the ink on full display.

All over his chest and back, running up his arms to the sides of his neck, were tattoos. He was covered in them. They were all monochromatic and so dark against his pale skin. Kenma was so focused on the design that it took him a second to register the blood dripping down his left arm.

He blinked at him and took a step froward. “Kuroo..?”

Kuroo drew in a breath and turned around. “Kenma, go back into the room.”

“What happened?” He continued another step and looked at the counter, noting the bloody towels and thread.

“Nothing. Go back into the room.”

He continued forward until he could reach out his hand and press his palm in between Kuroo’s shoulder blades. “Kuroo. Please turn around.”

His hand moved with Kuroo’s body as he released a breath and slouched his shoulders a bit. He turned around and Kenma’s eyes went to the arm that was bleeding. He could see the messy DIY stitch job Kuroo conducted on himself and reached around him to grab one of the clean towels on the counter. He saw rubbing alcohol and poured some on the corner of the towel. He turned back to Kuroo and patted over the injury, ignoring his hiss of pain.

He kept his eyes on Kuroo’s arm as he talked. “What happened?”

“I was shot.”

His had paused as he repeated Kuroo’s words. He continued wiping the blood without saying anything and when his arm was cleaned, he grabbed the bandages that were thrown next to the sink.

Kuroo leaned back against the counter and watched him and as he unrolled a strip and wrapped it around Kuroo’s arm. “You’re not going to ask how?”

He looked up, into Kuroo’s hazel eyes. They were very striking against his black hair and Kenma felt his cheeks get warm. “Would you tell me if I asked?”

Kuroo twisted his lips and he nodded. “I would rather you not say anything than lie to me.”

“Noted.” Kuroo kept his head tilted down and Kenma could feel his breath shifting the strands of hair on top of his head.

He stepped back when he was done and Kuroo swayed slightly before grabbing the edge of the counter to steady himself.

He bit his lip. “Kuroo, why don’t we lay down in your room. Your body should rest.”

Kuroo nodded but didn’t move, so he grabbed his hand and pulled gently to get him moving.

They walked into Kuroo’s room, and Kenma let him collapse onto the bed first before climbing in and laying down in the small space that was available between Kuroo and the wall. He laid on his side, facing Kuroo with his back only an inch from the wall. He thought it would feel weird, being in bed with someone else only centimeters away. So close that he could feel the heat coming off their body.

But it wasn’t. It felt… safe.

He buried his head into the pillow and breathed in Kuroo’s scent. He knew it was weird to feel like this with someone he didn’t know. Not to mention the fact that Kuroo just stitched up a bullet wound in his kitchen. He should’ve been more weary.

He remembered Kuroo’s soothing voice as he asked if he was alright when he was having his panic attack earlier. He thought about how he carried him outside and then went back in to look for Oikawa so Kenma wouldn’t have to.

Kuroo wasn’t a bad person, and he didn’t care that Kuroo was covered in tattoos, or that he was probably involved in something dangerous. All he cared about was the warm feeling he got in his chest when he thought of him. He thought of how his heart beat so loud, he swore Kuroo heard it in the diner they went to. He pictured his laugh when Kenma said a joke, and then laughed even harder at his surprised face.

Of course he had been surprised that Kuroo thought he was funny. No one thought he was funny. No one really talked to him, besides Oikawa. They looked at him and assumed he was weird or a snob, just because he had trouble talking to people.

He looked at Kuroo’s profile. He had already fallen asleep and his face was even prettier when it was relaxed. Kenma closed his eyes and reached out his hand until it rested on Kuroo’s chest. His skin was warm to touch and he felt the steady heartbeat against his palm. He smiled and counted the beats until he fell asleep.

 

___

 

Iwaizumi won all five races he participated in and went to collect the money while Oikawa waited by his car.

He tugged the sleeves past his wrists; it was a nervous habit that he never really grew out of.

He could feel people staring at him and none of the gazes seemed friendly. When Iwaizumi won, Oikawa had heard the whispers - that it wasn’t fair, that he cheated somehow, and some others that Oikawa shuddered to rethink.

They all watched as Iwaizumi came up to him, smiling, and he leaned up to kiss Oikawa’s cheek. He had said he would be right back and then walked away, leaving Oikawa staring after him. That is, until he noticed everyone around them glaring at him.

He stared at the ground and cursed himself for not being able to act like he normally did.

Footsteps appeared in his vision and his eyes traced upwards, looking at the legs attached, and then the stomach, and soon he was staring at Iwaizumi’s scowling face.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi stepped forward and he plastered on the smile he gave his classmates.

“Of course, Iwa-chan, just waiting for you.”

The scowl on his face got more pronounced and Oikawa bit his lip, wondering if he said something wrong.

Iwaizumi pinched his lips before stepping back. “Whatever. C’mon, my bike is this way, I’ll take you to get your friend.”

Oikawa blinked before following him through the crowd. “Bike?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer or slow his pace. The crowd parted for him, like they were afraid if they touched Iwaizumi, they would die.

They stopped in front of a row of motorcycles and Iwaizumi grabbed a helmet off one. “Here, you can wear this.”

He stepped towards Oikawa and put it on his head, fastening the strap for him.

His mouth dried with how close they were. He cleared his throat to speak. “What about you?”

Iwaizumi stepped back. “I don’t need one, I won’t crash.” He went to the motorcycle he got the helmet from and swung a leg over. When Oikawa hesitated, he looked over and snapped, “What?”

Oikawa grabbed at the sleeves of his shirt. “I’ve never been on a motorcycle before…”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Just get on behind me and hold tight.”

He nodded and went to straddle the bike behind Iwaizumi. The engine started as soon as he was firmly seated and he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s stomach. He felt his abs clench and Oikawa desperately wished that he wasn’t wearing a helmet so he could lean his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

The bike left the parking lot slowly, but then sped down the street at an alarming rate. Oikawa tightened his grip and was glad he had the helmet.

 

 

Iwaizumi parked in front of an apartment building on the south side of town.

Oikawa figured he probably lived here, considering he participated in illegal street races and hung out with the people he did.

In their town, the wealthy lived on the north side and once you went past the police station going south, the conditions of the streets and housing steadily got worse.

They got off the bike and Iwaizumi led him to a door on the first level. Inside was a lot nicer and he felt his shoulders relax when he saw Kenma’s small shoes next to the door. Iwaizumi walked down the hall, and Oikawa stayed near the front door, not knowing if he should follow.

Only thirty seconds passed before Iwaizumi reappeared. “Hey, your friend is passed out… do you want to just stay here tonight?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. Iwaizumi laughed before saying, “Don’t worry, we won’t be having sex tonight. I’m way too tired, but if you’re that nervous you can take the couch.”

He felt his face flush and tilted his nose up. “Excuse you, Iwa-cha. Because of that, I definitely won’t be having sex with you anytime in the near future,” He ignored Iwaizumi’s smirk and continued, “And I am _not_ nervous. I’m fine sleeping in your bed.”

He stalked past him and down he hall, but hesitated when he realized he didn’t even know where he was going.

Iwaizumi snorted. “This way.”

He grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him into a room, motioning across the hall and letting him know that was the bathroom.

Once inside, Iwaizumi immediately stripped off his jacket and shirt and went to unbutton his jeans. Oikawa saw the brief designs of tattoos on his arms, but forced himself to look away and took a step towards the bed.

“Aren’t you going to strip down?”

The question startled him and he looked back at Iwaizumi, who was now walking towards him in nothing but boxers.

Oikawa averted his gaze and he felt his face get warm. “Um, actually, do you have pajamas?”

“No.”

Oikawa scoffed, but kept his gaze averted. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

Iwaizumi slid past him and got into the bed, laying on his back and crossing his arms under his head so he could look up at Oikawa. “I sleep naked. And if I happen to have a guest… well, we’re not doing any sleeping and they’re usually naked too. I kept my underwear on today so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable. You’re welcome.” His lips tilted at the corner and Oikawa’s hands went to the button of his jeans. He would just wear boxers and his long-sleeve. No big deal.

He kicked his pants off to the side and got in the bed on the other side. He turned so his back was to Iwaizumi. 

For a tense minute, neither of them seemed to breathe. He stared at the wall in front of him, biting his lip as he contemplated the decisions he made that landed him in this position.

The bed shifted as Iwaizumi moved and Oikawa felt his breath, warm on his ear.“Would you freak out if I slept close to you?”

He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Iwaizumi’s arm came around his waist and he was pulled back against a very warm chest.

His heart was going crazy and he moved his hand to cover the one over his stomach.

The puffs of air hitting his neck felt comforting and Oikawa wished he could freeze time. He knew the minute he stepped back on campus, him and Kenma would be forced to acknowledge their responsibilities. They would graduate and get married. Take over for their fathers and merge their companies. The money coming in would triple and together they would move into a large house, throwing prestigious parties for the wealthy to attend.

It was everything he never wanted.

He listened to Iwaizumi’s steady breathing and wondered about his life.

By appearances alone, anyone could tell they lived two very different life styles. And most might assume that Oikawa had the better one. It was obvious by his clothes that he had money, and he was going to have a degree that would earn him even more when he was in the working world.

But did he really have the better life?

Iwaizumi had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. He could make his own decisions and didn’t have to live his life under anyone’s rule.

Both had their pros and cons, but Oikawa was beginning to think that the benefits attached to his name were outweighed by the liberation of Iwaizumi’s independence.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kenma woke the next morning to the sound of someone changing. He blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness and glanced at where the rustling noise was coming from. Kuroo was a couple feet from the bed, digging through a drawer in the dresser against the wall. He was wearing black jeans and nothing else.

Kuroo seemed to find what he was looking for, because he straightened and turned, jumping when he saw Kenma’s eyes on him.

“Shit, Kenma. How long have you been awake?”

He shrugged and looked at the t-shirt Kuroo was holding. Kuroo seemed to remember that he grabbed it and quickly pulled it over his head.

He winced as his left arm lifted and Kenma suddenly remembered the events from last night.

He scurried out of the bed and closed the distance between them, hesitating when he reached out his hand. “How’s your arm?”

Kuroo smiled softly and turned back to open a different drawer. “It’s fine.”

He pulled out socks and walked to the door. “C’mon, I’ll drop you and your friend off. I have a job to complete today.”

Kenma followed him to the living room where he had grabbed his boots and was now sitting on the couch to put them on.

“Job? Where do you work?”

Kuroo paused in his motions, but only briefly before continuing. “I do odd jobs around town. Sometimes auto work, sometimes not.”

He blinked at the non-answer and scrunched his eyebrows. He thought maybe because of what happened last night, Kuroo would have been more open with him. He wondered if he was the only one who enjoyed their time together.

Kenma shook his head and scolded himself. He’s known Kuroo for less than a day; he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was going to go back and focus on school and not let himself get distracted by a pretty face.

Besides, it’s not like anything would come out of them going out.

Kuroo’s voice jerked him from his thoughts. “Can you get your friend? First door on the right.”

“Okay.” Kenma’s voice was small and he walked to the room he assumed Oikawa was staying in.

He opened the door and peeked his head inside.

“Tooru.” He whispered loudly, trying to wake up Oikawa, but not the other person clinging to him.

He stepped into the room and walked to the end of the bed. Oikawa was laying flat on his back and a man with short dark hair was sleeping next to him on his stomach, with his arm stretched across Oikawa. The covers were scrunched at their waist and Kenma flushed at the sight of the incredibly muscular back. He had tattoos as well, but not as many as Kuroo. This man’s ink was mainly on his arms and left shoulder blade.

Kenma did notice that the one on his shoulder matched the one on Kuroo’s.

He reached out and shook Oikawa’s foot. “Tooru.”

Oikawa jerked and groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes. The motion must have startled the sleeping man, because he immediately shot up. He had a gun in his hand and the barrel was pointing right at Kenma.

He yelped and dropped tot he floor, covering his head with his hands. Oikawa started yelling and Kenma’s breathing became erratic. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, or why someone kept a gun next to them while they slept, but his body was reacting on instinct. The door that had been cracked, burst open, slamming back against the wall. He heard Kuroo’s voice, loud and angry, and then hands were rubbing his back and Kuroo’s voice was next to his ear.

“Kitten, it’s okay. C’mon love, let’s stand up. I’ve got you, I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise. Iwaizumi isn’t going to shoot you.”

The hand at his back was smoothing its way from the top of Kenma’s spine to his lower back and he reached out blindly, grabbing at Kuroo’s shoulders so he could throw himself against him.

Kuroo wrapped his arms tight around Kenma, and held him while his shaking became less violent.

His mind cleared and he registered the conversation taking place.

“-the fuck. Where did you get that gun? How do you grab it so fast?” Oikawa’s voice was demanding, but Iwaizumi’s was no less strong.

“I keep it under my mattress so I can grab it if anyone tries to come in. I need to be on guard constantly in case someone tries to take me out.”

Oikawa’s voice got more shrill and Kenma buried his face deeper into Kuroo’s shoulder. “What the hell are you talking about Iwa-chan? ‘take you out’? You sound like you’re some kind of mafia boss.”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond right away and he heard Oikawa’s sharp intake. “Iwa-chan, are you-“

“Enough.” Kuroo stood as he spoke, bringing Kenma with him. “Listen, Iwaizumi and I need to leave. Get dressed so I can drop you and Kenma off.”

Oikawa made a sound of agitation, but got up and grabbed his jeans from the floor. Kenma had stopped shaking completely and stepped away from Kuroo, but stayed close enough that he could keep a hold of the hem of his shirt. He saw Iwaizumi and Kuroo share a look, and then he was being herded out the room and to the front door.

Oikawa appeared shortly after and then they were following Kuroo to the parking lot. Oikawa looked back a few time, like he expected Iwaizumi to come out and chase after him.

He never did.

 

___

 

Daichi walked inside the strip club at 7 pm, two days after the shooting.

He hadn’t talked to anyone since and Suga hadn’t called him.

Now he stood, just past the entrance of Ushijima’s club. Many of the members worked here as well since it was the main building they conducted deals in. He saw Tendou behind the bar and nodded at him before heading to a table near the back.

Suga should have just started his shift. Since it was still early, he usually acted as a waiter until he started dancing at nine. Before, Suga would’ve used this opportunity to entice people into a private dance in the back. It was hard to say no to him and he made almost as much money during that time as he did on stage.

When Daichi came here for the first time six months ago and saw him, Suga offered him a lap dance, to celebrate Daichi being accepted into the gang. It had been his first time at a strip club and he was nervous, but Suga laughed and told him to relax.

When the song had ended, Suga stayed beside him to talk.

The next night, Daichi returned, and Suga refused to dance when he wasn’t on stage. Instead, he sat with Daichi and served drinks to the other customers when Tendou was busy.

Now, he glanced around but the only other person he saw was Kyoutani, who looked as intimidating as ever, standing guard near the door to Ushijima’s office.

A drink was put in front of him and he leaned his head back to see Tendou standing right behind him. “Suga’s been acting weird. You guys fight?”

Daichi tapped the glass with his fingers. “Um, well… it’s complicated. Is he here?”

Tendou looked over Daichi’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He turned and went back to the bar as the chair to his right was pulled back.

Suga sat down and Daichi let out a breath, looking at him for the first time in almost forty-eight hours. It was the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other since they first met.

He tipped back the drink, not stopping until half the contents were gone. He slammed it down and looked at Suga from the corner of his eye. “Suga, I’m sorry I haven’t called you.”

Suga bit his lip and avoided his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Daichi. I know you’re still new and that was the first time you’ve seen something like that. I was hoping it wouldn’t have happened this soon.”

Daichi leaned forward and Suga glanced at him from under his lashes. “Koushi, does that happen a lot? Those suicides the police are investigating… was that…”

Suga looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance and lowered his voice. “As far as I know, that wasn’t us. I heard from Shirabu that it was Daishou’s guys and Ushijima was planning on doing something about it. He’s pissed we have to be careful now. As for the shooting that happened the other day… that doesn’t happen that much. Those guys stole from Aone and he offered Ushijima a lot of money and an ally if he went up against Daishou if he lured those men to that location so they could… well, you know.”

Daichi sat back and took a deep breath.

Suga was still staring at him. “Do you hate me now?”

Daichi blinked and threw his head back, laughing. “Koushi, I don’t think I could ever hate you. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but he didn’t regret the words. Besides, he knew what he was getting into the minute he asked Ushijima to become a member. He just wished he had time to mentally prepare himself.

Suga didn’t respond immediately. He looked around the club, noting the few people who were scattered around the platforms where a couple dancers were already stripped down. Suga leaned close to Daichi and licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “Do you want a private dance?” He leaned back and smirked at his expression.

Daichi was half hard just from Suga licking his ear and when a hand ran up his thigh, he grabbed Suga’s wrist, trying to keep himself from getting fully erect in the main lounge.

Suga laughed and stood, licking his lips before walking to the hallway that led to the rooms for the private dances.

Daichi downed the rest of his drink before following him to the last room at the end of the hallway. This one didn’t have any cameras because Ushijima often used it to speak with Aone about their deals.

He sat down on the couch that curved along the far corner and watched as Suga messed with the stereo near the small stage.

A song came through the speakers and Suga turned, grinning as he ran his finger down his chest, alongside the zipper to his jacket. Suga always wore sweats and a zip up since it was easy to take off when he had to dance, and Daichi rubbed his hands over his knee, his heart beating fast with the excitement he felt coursing through his veins.

Suga walked to the pole in the middle of the small platform and lazily swung around before stopping with his back to Daichi. He dropped low, and slowly rose back, rolling his body as he straightened.

He turned and raised one hand, gripping the pole above his head as he arched his back, pushing his chest out. He used his other hand to slowly drag the zipper to his jacket down. Daichi’s mouth went dry and Suga let the jacket fall of his shoulders, so he was completely bare above the waist.

He ran a fingertip down his chest and slowly lowered himself to the floor, spreading his bent knees and keeping the one hand on the pole, high above his head.

Daichi was fully hard now and he shifted his hips, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling. Suga noticed and smirked before rising and dipping both hands into the waistband of his sweats. Usually Suga wore lace underneath and Daichi hoped it was the black one he wore last week.

Suga turned, giving him full view of his ass as he pushed the sweats down his legs.

He choked on his own spit as he stared at Suga’s _completely_ bare body. Suga looked over his shoulder to wink at him as he wiggled his hips.

Suga turned and walked to where Daichi was sitting on the edge of the couch. When he got close enough, Suga pushed against Daichi’s chest to get him to lean back. Once he was where he wanted him, Suga straddled him and rolled his body again, pushing his hips into Daichi.

Daichi moaned and grabbed Suga’s hips, pressing him down even more.

He felt the erection at his stomach and looked up into Suga’s flushed face. “So, Koushi. A new song started and you’re currently naked in my lap. What do you want to do?” He was breathing hard and he desperately wished Suga would let them continue.

He closed his eyes as Suga leaned forward to kiss his neck, right below his ear. “Mmm, Daichi. Do you want me to show you what I want to do?”

His eyes flew back open as Suga slid off his lap, and his breath caught as he dropped to his knees, tugging at Daichi’s button and zipper to pull his pants down. Suga got them off and tossed them on the couch next to him.

He bit his lip as Suga’s soft hands rubbed up his legs, moving to his inner thighs. He pushed Daichi’s legs wide and leaned forward, licking the underside of his dick. He gasped out and Suga moved one hand to grab the base of his cock and used the other to gently massage his balls. He threaded his fingers through Suga’s hair and watched his dick disappear into his mouth.

“Ah, Suga…” He tightened his fingers in Suga’s hair and his hips thrust on reflex. “Ah, shit. Sorry Koushi.”

Suga pulled back and a string of salvia connect the head of his dick to Suga’s bottom lip. He smiled up at Daichi and moved the hand that was playing with his balls to his stomach, pushing his shirt up his chest before running his fingernails back down. “I like it, Daichi. Pull my hair, thrust into my mouth, cum on my face. Do whatever you want to me, I’ll never complain as long as it’s you.”

Daichi’s dick twitched and he let out an unsteady breath. Suga’s smile turned into a smirk as he leaned down take him back into his mouth. This time, Daichi didn’t try to stop his thrusts and his moans got louder as Suga licked all the way down, almost taking him in completely.

He bit his lip to try and keep quiet in case someone walked by. However, the more Suga sucked, the harder it became to hold back and soon he was arching his back to push his dick deeper into the wet heat that had him gasping out.

“Ah, oh God. Suga, I’m gonna, oh God…” His thighs twitched as he came in Suga’s mouth and he watched him swallow it. Suga pulled back to lick his lips and Daichi let his head fall back to rest on the couch. He closed his eyes so he could focus on getting control of his breathing. Suga pushed Daichi’s legs closed, and got up to straddle him again. He ran his hands up Daichi’s chest and cupped his cheeks, bringing his face back down so they were face-to-face.

He opened his eyes and Suga leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

Suga licked his way into his mouth before pulling back and saying, “Daichi, will you tell me again? What you said before?”

Daichi blinked at him as he stared expectantly, his cheeks pink and his eyes excited.

He reached up to put his hand behind Suga’s head, bringing him closer again so he could kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and right before he captured his lips, he whispered, “Sugawara Koushi, I love you.”

 

___

 

A naked body was plastered to his chest and Semi was pissed that his phone was ringing on the floor beside the bed. Because that was Ushijima’s ringtone, which basically meant the sex and breakfast in bed Semi had planned was null and void. He shifted the body off him, ignoring the whine of protest, and leaned over, grabbing the phone and bringing it to his ear.

“This is Semi.”

“My office in thirty minutes. Bring Tendou.” The line clicked off and Semi brought his phone down to blink at it.

A brief phone call was never good, and the fact that Ushijima called him but then asked him to bring Tendou was even worse.

“You look stressed, Semi-Semi. Wanna make out?” Tendou’s voice was soft in his ear, and he turned his head to kiss him lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled, running his hand up Tendou’s leg to his stomach and rested his palm on his chest.

Without warning, he pushed him, hard and Tendou huffed as he fell back and bounced a little on the mattress. Semi grabbed his pillow and slapped his arm with it. “Satori, you son of a bitch! What did you do? Why does Ushijima want me to bring you to him within thirty minutes?”

Tendou blinked up at him before giving him a lazy smile. “How should I know Sem-Semi?”

“Satori…” He raised the pillow again and Tendou sat up, holding a hand out to ward him off.

“I don’t know, okay? I haven’t don’t anything. Hell, I haven’t even left your side in three days, Eita. I’ve been staying over since the race on Friday.”

Semi lowered the pillow and let out a long breath, looking at Tendou, whose hair was sticking out wildly from sleep.

He reached out and ran his hands through the crazy red hair that first caught his attention. Tendou’s eyes slid shut as Semi’s fingers scratched at his scalp and he leaned close to kiss him. Tendou moaned when his tongue slid into his mouth and grabbed his hips, but Semi pulled back. “Get dressed. We need to go to the club.”

 

 

 

It was mid morning on a Monday, so the bar was empty. It didn’t open until early afternoon, but some of the members were usually here since this was when Ushijima preferred to do business.

They walked in and he felt Tendou’s hand running down his back, calming him. It was scary how well they knew each other, but they had been dating since they graduated high school four years ago and had basically been inseparable ever since.

Which is why now, Semi was internally freaking out. He made it a practice to be Tendou’s babysitter when they were around Aone or Daishou’s men, because Tendou had a habit of taunting them to start a fight. He always feared that he would start something he couldn’t win. But he never thought he would’ve had to worry about Ushijima killing him. Semi knew if they went in there and it went south, he would be dying alongside him, because there was no way he was sitting back and letting something happen to Tendou.

They saw Kyoutani at the door, but he didn’t look at them.

Semi started to sweat and Tendou grabbed his elbow, keeping him from stepping any further. “Eita… I know what you’re thinking, but if something happens, I want you to stay out of it.”

He stared at the hand on his arm, the long pale fingers that were soft and warm against his skin late at night. He looked up into eyes that looked unusually serious.

He didn’t respond, so Tendou stepped closer, lowering his voice. “Eita, I love you. I have since the day I met you in our freshman year of high school. I want you to promise me, that you won’t let yourself die today.”

Eita closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Tendou’s shoulder. He counted to three before he spoke. “Satori…I love you too.”

With that, he stepped back and knocked on the door, waiting for Ushijima’s approval before opening it. He knew no matter what, he was sharing whatever fate was going to befall Tendou. No matter how many times he begged, Semi had already resolved himself to the fact that they would be buried together.

Tendou stayed close to him as they walked forward, stopping before the desk Ushijima was sitting behind. He had his elbows resting on top of the surface with his hands folded.

He nodded at them, and they sat in the chairs in front of the desk.

Ushijima’s voice was strong and, as always, showed no indication of what was happening. “Semi, Tendou. Good to see you. I want to ask you some questions.”

Semi curled his fingers into the denim material covering his thigh. “Yes, sir.”

Ushijima briefly looked at Tendou before settling his eyes on Semi. “Have you noticed anything abnormal in our members lately?”

It wasn’t a question he’d been expecting, but he knew any long hesitation on their part would be unwise. “The shooting occurred outside of town during the race on Friday made Daichi and Suga uneasy. Other than that, everyone else has been doing their jobs and I haven’t noticed anything.”

Ushijima turned his attention to Tendou. “Satori, I asked you to come because I have a job for you. I think we have a mole in Seijoh. Someone has been tipping off the police to our shipments and I would like to know who so I can end them. I have three suspects who I would like you to observe. You will report to me in four days and let me know what information you have gathered.”

Semi sucked in a breath, and felt so relived he became nauseas. Tendou was just here for a job, not an assassination. Tendou didn’t display any outward signs of relief, but Semi saw his hands relax slightly on the arms of the chair.

His voice was normal as he talked to Ushijima in that formal way that used to give Semi heart attacks before he realized their boss liked Tendou’s informality. “Anything for you, Wakatohsi. So tell me, who would you like me to stalk?”

When Ushijima first said the names, Semi thought he was joking.

But Ushijima wasn’t one for jests. And Semi hoped to God that the people he suspected were innocent.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma walked back to the dorm and thought about Kuroo for the twentieth time in four days. It was Tuesday afternoon, and after dropping him and Oikawa off on Saturday morning, he hadn’t tried to call Kenma, even though he said he would.

He hated how dependent he felt. He hated that Kuroo’s hazel eyes and charming smile were occupying his every waking thoughts. He didn’t mention any of this to Oikawa; since getting back to campus, he’s been super quiet and refused to talk about Iwaizumi or the race he went to. Kenma knew what he was doing. Whenever Oikawa didn’t want to admit that something was bothering him, he avoided anything to do with the topic and acted like it never happened.

He unlocked their door, but when he saw it was empty he turned back and headed to the communal bathroom down the hall.

He opened the door quietly and went to the only stall that had its door closed. He leaned against it and listened to the small noises Oikawa was making. He heard something like tape being pulled and then the shuffling sounds of Oikawa standing and putting the items he usually hid in his closet, into his backpack.

He opened the stall and didn’t look at Kenma as he walked past him to wash his hands.

He had tried to address Oikawa’s habit when they were younger, but he freaked out. He had yelled and ran out the door and down the street to his own house. Not even fifteen minutes had passed before he was back and holding Kenma tight, telling him he was broken but he didn’t want anyone to know; he didn’t want to say the words out loud.

They were fifteen at the time and Kenma kept waiting, without pushing, for the day when Oikawa wanted to talk. Sometimes Kenma thought it would be better if he forced the issue out into the open, but Oikawa was unpredictable sometimes. So he waited. He was always waiting, and Oikawa always pretended like nothing was happening.

He watched as Oikawa splashed water onto his face and then followed him out the door to their room. He put his backpack on the floor and laid on his bed. Usually, Oikawa would go to his desk and check his social media on his laptop, while Kenma played his DS, but today, Oikawa stretched out next to him on the bed.

He laid still as Oikawa stayed close without touching him. “Kenma, what do you think about merging the companies?”

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “It’s fine, I guess. Do you want to refuse?”

Oikawa gave a sharp laugh that didn’t hold any humor. He didn’t say anything and Kenma didn’t push the subject.

They stayed silent until Oikawa whispered, “Hey, do you ever think about what happened on Friday?”

He thought about Kuroo’s tattoos and finding Oikawa in bed with Iwaizumi. “Yeah, have they contacted you?”

Oikawa shook his head and bit his lip. “I thought he would… the way he talked, I assumed he would…”

He drew in a shaky breath and Kenma changed the subject. “Are you ready for the project in sociology?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he talked about his crappy project partners and Kenma listened to his voice until they no longer thought about phone calls that never came.

 

___

 

Oikawa sat at his desk, bouncing his leg as he waited for Kenma to come back from class. It was Friday afternoon and he had an idea. Granted, it wasn’t necessarily a good idea, but he was hoping Kenma would agree to it anyways.

He found it harder and harder to maintain his fake bubbly personality around his classmates and every day that had passed, he became more and more pissed that Iwaizumi never called. It’s common decency, and Oikawa wanted to see him so he could tell him to his face that he wasn’t worthy of his time.

The knob to their door jiggled as Kenma unlocked it and Oikawa jumped up to face him. “Kenma! I’m so glad you’re back!”

Kenma paused in the doorway to look at him. His eyes took in the nice long-sleeve and tight jeans Oikawa was wearing.

He fidgeted under Kenma’s gaze. “So, I was thinking, that tonight-“

“Okay.” Kenma put his backpack on his bed and went to the closet.

Oikawa walked up beside him. “Wait, ‘okay’? What do you mean ‘okay’?”

Kenma pulled a button down shirt off a hanger and turned to him. “You were going to ask to go to that club, right? Shorty’s, I think it’s called. I was thinking about asking to go, too. In case they were there.”

He bit his lip. Now that it was official, he was getting nervous.

Kenma grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and then looked at his watch. “It’s only three in the afternoon… let’s go to the library since we have time.”

He nodded and rubbed his sweaty hands down his thighs.

 

 

 

They walked into the club a little after nine that night. The crowd was sparse, the same as last time, and they went to a booth near the door. They talked about school and took turns stealing glances around the lounge.

Oikawa knew why he was here. He was angry at Iwaizumi and wanted him to know it.

He wasn’t quite sure why Kenma was here though; as far as he could tell, Kenma parted on good terms with Kuroo. He thought that maybe he was a little jealous about that.

When his eyes scanned the crowd about an hour after they got there, they stopped on a pair of intense green ones staring right at him. His breath caught and he pinched his thigh to make sure Iwaizumi was, in fact, walking towards him and this wasn’t some sort of dream. Kenma stopped talking when a leather jacket landed on the table and Iwaizumi slid into the booth next to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “What are you guys doing here?”

Kenma looked around, obviously searching to see if Iwaizumi came alone and Oikawa straightened his back, turning his body so he could face him. “We’re here because it’s a Friday night. Is there a reason we shouldn’t have come?” Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but Oikawa continued before he could speak. “And I’m glad we came, because it meant I could tell you that you’re a dick.”

Kenma snorted at that and Iwaizumi glared at him. Oikawa put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him out of the booth.

He scooted out when Iwaizumi stumbled to his feet and looked at Kenma. “Do you want to stay a bit longer or can we leave?”

Kenma hesitated, but then nodded. Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and Oikawa shook him off, ignoring him when he called out his name and walked out of the bar.

When he stepped outside he took a deep breath and smiled. It had felt good to say that and Oikawa felt more relaxed than he had all week.

Kenma stepped out shortly after with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked disappointed and Oikawa felt guilty that he got his moment but Kenma wasn’t able to see his guy.

He was about to suggest they get some dessert somewhere when a voice sounded right behind them.

“What are you doing here?”

They jumped and turned to see a tall figure leaning against the wall of the building. He was smoking, but flicked it on the ground and crushed it with his foot when he got their attention.

He stepped into the street light and Kenma sucked in a breath. “Kuroo-“

The exit door of the club slammed open and Iwaizumi stepped out. He saw them talking to Kuroo and scowled. Looking at both of them, Oikawa became agitated all over again.

“What the hell is your guys’ problem?” He took a step closer and Iwaizumi tensed, “Both of you are acting like we don’t deserve to be here-“

“That’s not it.” Kuroo looked at Kenma as he spoke and Iwaizumi sighed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “Something happened last weekend and it’s been tense at our work. There were a few issues and… we couldn’t contact you guys. We don’t want you here because of some stuff that’s rumored to go down tonight. We’re here as damage control.”

When he stopped talking, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who had been staring at him. When their eyes locked, Iwaizumi stepped close and reached out to run a fingertip along his cheekbone. “I’m sorry, Oikawa.”

He looked away because he wasn’t sure how to respond. He was so set on being angry and forgetting Iwaizumi, but now he was apologizing and had a reason for ignoring him. Even though the reason was vague and sketchy, the fact that he didn’t call because he couldn’t washed away the resentment that had been building up in his chest over the past week.

He faintly noticed Kuroo stepping to the side, but when Iwaizumi came forward and pulled him into a hug, he captured all of his attention.

His words were warm on his ear. “Oikawa, I need you to leave before something bad happens. Please. I have a place that I can meet you after, if you’re okay with going there. Just tell the bartender that Kuroo and I sent you. It’s called ‘The Den’ and it’s on 34th and Stark.”He stepped away from Oikawa and motioned to Kuroo.

They walked back into the bar and he turned to Kenma, who looked like he was about to cry. “Kenma? What’s wrong?”

His voice shook sightly as he said, “He ignored me. He didn’t try to talk or come near me. Why…?”

Oikawa walked forward and grabbed his hand. “Why don’t you ask him? Iwa-chan asked us to wait somewhere for them. Do you want to?”

Kenma stared at the ground as he nodded and Oikawa kept their hands linked as they walked down the street.

 

___

 

Daichi was sitting at the bar, listening to Tendou bitch and moan to the same shit he’s been complaining about for the past three days.

“It’s just so frustrating!” Tendou rolled his eyes as he polished a glass. “Toshi wants information tonight, but I’ve been trailing them all week and they haven’t done anything!”

Daichi didn’t respond as he let his eyes wander to Suga, who was on stage and stripped down to the black lace that Daichi loved.

“You know, I always had to listen to you complain about the men who ogled our precious little dancer over there, so the least you could do is give me sympathy for the lack of sex I’ve been having, due to the fact that I have a new full time job as a stalker.”

Daichi snorted and turned back to Tendou. “So what, Ushijima thinks these men are giving information to Daishou’s group?”

Tendou poured whiskey into a glass and topped it off with coke before sliding it down the bar to the person who just sat down. “Yeah, I guess. He thinks someone’s been leaking information about our business. He’s just paranoid, you know. Ever since the murders, he’s been on edge.”

Daichi noddedand sipped the beer in front of him. His eyes were drawn to the door as two boys walked in. They looked younger than them by four or five years. It wasn’t a huge difference, but considering this was a strip club, eighteen wasn’t legal to be here.

If enough money was given, age could be looked over, but these two just talked to Semi, who was working as the bouncer tonight. Semi gestured to the bar and the taller one led the little blonde kid by the hand.

Tendou raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter. “Interesting. What do you think? Maybe they’re here to join.”

It was a possibility.

They hesitated at the stools next to him and Daichi pulled one out for them.The smaller one sat, while the taller one looked at Tendou. “Hi… I’m Oikawa Tooru, this is Kozume Kenma. Iwaizumi and Kuroo told us to come here and wait for them…”

Tendou raised an eyebrow and Daichi blinked. “Hey, you’re that kid that was with him last week.”

Oikawa turned to him and lifted his nose slightly. “I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen.”

Tendou laughed loudly, drawing some attention and Oikawa’s friend ducked his head so his hair fell in front of his face.

Tendou grinned and said,“So, Oikawa, Kozume. You guys want something to drink? I won’t tell if you won’t.”

The smaller one lifted his head long enough to say, “You can just call me Kenma, not Kozume.”

Oikawa threw his arm around Kenma and gave the charming smile Daichi saw last time when he was told that Kuroo found his friend. “We would love some drinks. Thank you bartender-san.”

Tendou laughed again and started talking, but his brain wasn’t registering what was being said. Instead his focus was on the three policemen that just entered the club.

He cursed and grabbed Kenma and Oikawa, pushing them behind the bar to where there was a small crawl space used to hide certain people or items when there was a police search. “Get in there and don’t say a word.” He slammed the door to the cubby after they squeezed in and Daichi felt bed at the alarmed look on their faces.

He straightened as one of the officers wandered over to where they were. Since it was almost midnight, the club was packed, but only a few patrons seemed to notice their newest visitors.

Daichi read the name tag and looked at the officer, offering a smile that some would take as threatening. “Can I help you, officer Asahi?”

Tendou stood beside him, his mouth in a straight line and his arms crossed.

Asahi looked at both of them before responding. “Can every one of your members here provide alibi’s for tonight?”

“Alibis? For what?” Tendou asked the question and Daichi’s mind blanked. He vaguely recalled someone telling him that Ushijima sent two of his people to talk with Daishou, who was doing business at another club Ushijima owned. It was blatant disrespect and the two that went were a warning.

If police were here asking for alibi’s, then maybe the warning didn’t go over well.

“There was a stabbing at Shorty’s. Can you provide an alibi or not?” Asahi took out a notebook as he spoke, and they provided him with the time they arrived. Asahi nodded and went to Kyoutani and Shirabu, who were standing by the wall.

Tendou cursed and pulled out his phone. “Someone tipped the cops off. If one of ours was stabbed or did the stabbing, there’s no way there would be witnesses or a body.”

Daichi went cold. “You think someone here is working with the police? Ushijima would kill them, there’s no way.”

Tendou shook his head and left a voicemail for whoever he had called. He hung up and looked at Daichi. “We need to figure out who’s the narc, before we all end up getting arrested.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and turned, looking to where Suga was now off the stage and talking to a short policeman with orange hair.

 

___

 

Kuroo followed Iwaizumi back into the bar and they went to the far wall, leaning back against it so they could look at the crowd and spot anyone trading money. Iwaizumi usually did stuff like this, but for some reason, Ushijima wanted him to tag along this time.

Iwaizumi continued to scan his eyes along the booths lining the wall opposite of them and asked, “Why didn’t you talk to the small fry? You’ve been acting like a love-sick idiot all week and the minute you see him, you don’t even touch him?”

Kuroo tensed, but kept his attention to the dance floor. “You’re one to talk about being love-sick, you asshole. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t flirted or fucked anyone this week. That means you haven’t had sex in, what… three weeks? Are you hoping your little boyfriend will put out?”

Iwaizumi reached out and pinched his arm. He slapped his hand away and Iwaizumi glared at him. “Don’t monitor my sex life. I just don’t feel like hooking up with anyone. Let’s just drop it.”

Kuroo didn’t respond and they went back to searching the bar. According to their source, Daishou had someone here selling drugs on Friday and Saturday nights. Everyone knows Ushijima owns this bar and the strip club in town, so Daishou was sending a message.

One that they were here to reply to.

He felt Iwaizumi straighten and looked to see what grabbed his attention. To the right, next to the bathrooms, were two men standing close to a woman. She handed them a wad of cash and one of the men stepped in front of their hands, probably trying to hide the exchange.

She walked away and Iwaizumi tapped Kuroo’s leg with his foot. “Let’s go.”

They walked to the bathrooms and one of the men saw them. He said something and the other looked up. They both quickly walked to an emergency exit a few feet away and Iwaizumi ran after them as they left the bar.

Kuroo cursed when Iwaizumi started pushing through the crowd and followed him out the exit. He went outside just a few seconds behind, but Iwaizumi already had one man on the ground and the other pressed up against the outside of the bar with a forearm to his throat. The man on the floor was bleeding from his mouth and nose and Kuroo walked over him to where Iwaizumi was talking low to the other man.

“-him that, and next time we see you here, you’re fucking dead and Daishou will be banned from the racing events. We have a partnership with Aone, so tell your boss to think long and hard about what he’s doing.” Iwaizumi pushed his arm harder against the man’s throat before stepped back and letting him slide down to the floor. He started coughing and the sound was so loud that Kuroo didn’t notice that the man who was laying on the floor had gotten up and was walking towards them.

Iwaizumi turned to him, but whatever he was going to say was lost as his eyes widened and he reached out, grabbing Kuroo and yanking him to the side.

A blade swung by his face, almost cutting his cheek, and Kuroo stumbled to the side. He tripped over his feet and fell on his ass while Iwaizumi grabbed the hand holding the knife and kneed the man in the stomach.

Kuroo jumped back to his feet as Iwaizumi punched the man, but he shrugged off the hit and tried to grab the gun Iwaizumi had hidden in a holster beneath his jacket.

Kuroo ran to them, taking the switch blade out of his back pocket and flipped it open. He surged forward, sinking it into the back of the man’s thigh.

Iwaizumi let him go as Kuroo pulled the knife out and the man fell to the floor, grabbing his thigh. Iwaizumi took out his gun and pointed it at his head. The man looked up and glared at them. Iwaizumi moved his finger over the trigger and Kuroo looked away, not wanting to see the spatter of blood and brains.

“Police! Put the gun down!”

The shout startled both of them and Iwaizumi cursed. Kuroo looked down the alley to see four cops rushing towards them. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s arms and was thankful that this was a two way alley. he dragged him down to the other side and they sprinted down the street.

He heard the shouting from the cops that followed them and they turned a corner as a bullet lodged itself into the building wall in front of them.

“Shit!” Kuroo’s voice was panicked and Iwaizumi stayed silent. They kept running until they came upon an apartment building that had one of the lights blown out. They ducked behind the staircase and crouched there as the police ran past the building.

Kuroo let out a breath and looked at Iwaizumi, who had a concentrated look on his face. “You okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly and slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for your help back there.”

Kuroo huffed. “Um, yeah man. Sure, I mean technically you saved me first… Hey, were you really going to shoot him?”

Iwaizumi hesitated and removed his hand. “Probably. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to shoot someone.”

Kuroo knew that. Everyone knew that. Iwaizumi was a middle man and carried out a lot of the threats Ushijima wanted to send. Most of the time, Iwaizumi did a great job of hiding the impact it had on him, but once Kuroo found him at the strip club, getting drunk with Semi who had that night off.

He had walked up and was about to crack a joke when Iwaizumi looked at him and his face looked… tired.

It was a sad look for someone who was only twenty-two. His eyes had looked dark and the lines on his face pronounced.

That night he stayed silent and drank with him. As they walked down the street a few hours later, Iwaizumi had told him he wanted to quit.

The next day he’d remembered nothing past seeing Kuroo at the club and Kuroo never brought up the words he spoke. He didn’t see a point to talking about something that was never going to happen. They all signed up, knowing that death was the only way out.


	5. Chapter 5

The police left after about forty-five minutes and Semi watched as Shirabu approached him, telling him to go to Ushijima’s office.

He knocked on the door and opened it after hearing the terse “come in”.

Ushijima was leaning back against the desk and his tie had been loosened. It was the most disarranged he’s ever seen him and Semi grew nervous.

He stood silent until Ushijima straightened and walked back around his desk to sit. “Does Tendou have my information?” He asked.

Semi bit his lip, not wanting to say no, but knowing Tendou had nothing to report.

Ushijima grunted. “I will not harm him for not acquiring anything. If they managed to sneak into Seijoh then they’re obviously smart. Have Tendou come here when his shift is over. You’re free to go home.”

Semi hesitated and Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Are you going to kill the informant?”

Ushijima tightened his lips. He spoke after a slight hesitation. “I am unsure.”

 

 

 

Semi went to Tendou’s apartment and tried to stay awake for him, but he didn’t know how long Ushijima was going to keep him at the club.

He felt his eyes drift shut and let himself get pulled into the sense of comfort sleep provided.

Hands in his hair startled him; he thought he had only just closed his eyes, but maybe he’d been asleep for longer. He opened his eyes to see Tendou kneeling on the floor next to the bed. “Semi-Semi. You’re still wearing your work clothes. Get up, I’ll get you pajamas.”

He pushed himself to a sitting position and watched Tendou walk to the dresser against the wall. Semi stood and stripped off his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans as he asked, “What did Ushijima want with you for so long”

Tendou threw a smile over his shoulder. “Are you jealous, Eita? Not to worry, your dick is the only one I’ll suck.” He winked and Semi scowled until he gave him a serious answer. “He wanted to know what I’ve seen when I trailed the ones he suspected. I think he’s going to have Kyoutani break in and question them.”

Semi shuddered as he shoved his jeans and underwear down his legs. If Kyoutani was getting involved, that meant someone was dying - and it wouldn’t be a fast death.

Tendou walked back and tossed the pajamas on the bed, trailing his eyes down Semi’s naked body. “I’ve missed you, Eita.”

Semi bit his lip and ran his hands up Tendou’s chest. “Are you leaving tonight?”

He shook his head. “I can stay. I think I’m done stalking for a while. Why, are you anxious to have your dirty way with me?”

Semi slapped his chest. “Shut up.” He turned and threw the clothes onto the floor, crawling onto the bed and laying on his stomach. He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his hips.

Tendou slowly closed the distance and ran his hand down Semi’s spine. When he reached his ass, he spread him so he could lean forward and push his tongue inside. It was slow and gentle, and he moaned low before pushing his hips back into Tendou’s face.

Tendou moved his mouth to kiss his way up Semi’s spine as he steadily pushed in a finger.

He groaned and felt himself tighten around the digit. With the way Tendou kissed his body and the feather-light touch of his other hand running up and down his side, it reminded him of their first time.

The cold air hit his back as Tendou stood to unbutton his jeans and grab the lube from the dresser. He walked back and poured some lube onto his fingers. As soon as he reached Semi, he pushed in a finger all the way and leaned over him to kiss the back of his neck.

Semi panted as he quickly added a second finger and he raised his hips so Tendou could reach around him with his other hand.

“Ah, Satori…” The hand on his dick started to pump faster as a third finger entered him and his hips started twitching.

Tendou pulled out his fingers and flipped Semi over, so he was laying on his back. Tendou grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders. He already put lube on himself so he reached down, guiding his dick into Semi.

He bit his lip as he stared at the euphoric look on Tendou’s face. It was his favorite part, just looking at how happy he was in these moments. Tendou opened his eyes when he was all the way in and leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was short and before he could try to deepen it, Tendou pulled back to stand on his knees, one hand gripping Semi’s hip and the other holding one of the legs that was hanging over his shoulder. He pulled back and thrust in, shoving Semi back a little on the bed. The thrusts started fast and Semi couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Tendou always knew exactly where to press to get him shaking and drenched in sweat.

“Fuck, Eita. I missed you so much, I hate being apart from you.” The adoration in his eyes was so overwhelming that Semi had to close his. Tendou let go of his legs and pushed them wide so they were flat against the bed.

He leaned forward as he paused his movements and kissed Semi’s neck, moving up to his face.

“Eita, look at me.” His voice was breathless and a shiver ran down his body.

His eyes opened and Tendou cupped his cheek, slowly thrusting again, and used his other hand to reach down and stroke him. “I love you.”

Semi gasped out as Tendou ran his thumb over the head of his dick and started pumping him fast. “Satori, I…” He cried out and ran his nails down Tendou’s back as he came.

Tendou’s thrust became jerky as he followed and he collapsed on top of him.

Semi rubbed at the shoulders he was positive he left marks on. “I love you.” His voice was a whisper; barely noticeable, but Tendou heard and squeezed him tighter.

 

___

 

Oikawa and Kenma sat in the backseat of Daichi’s car. Suga was passed out in the passenger seat and Daichi hasn’t said a word to them after saying he would drop them off at Iwaizumi’s and Kuroo’s. It was a short drive, but since it was way past midnight, Oikawa was having a hard time staying awake. Kenma had fallen asleep a few minutes prior and his head was resting against Oikawa’s shoulder.

When they pulled up to the apartments, Oikawa saw Kuroo standing outside, leaning against the railing of the stairs leading to the upper levels. He walked towards the car as it stopped and opened the back door.

“Thanks Daichi.” His voice was low, so as not to wake Kenma, and he reached in, putting an arm under Kenma’s legs and one around his back. He lifted him out of the car and cradled him against his chest. Oikawa looked to the front of the car and found Daichi staring at him.

“Be careful with them.” He said.

Oikawa didn’t know what to say to that so he just nodded and got out of the car. When he shut the door, Daichi drove away and Kuroo was already walking towards the building. Oikawa hurried after him and opened the door so Kuroo wouldn’t jostle Kenma.

He shut the door and locked it as Kuroo took Kenma to a room in the back. Iwaizumi was in front of the stove, and he made his way over to see what he was stirring.

Iwaizumi looked over as he came up beside him. “You want some hotpot? I figured you’d be hungry.”

He leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “What happened back at the bar? I heard some cops say someone was stabbed.”

There was no response and he looked up to see Iwaizumi staring into the pot. He just grunted and kept stirring.

Oikawa straightened and leaned around him to get his attention. “Iwa-chan, are you ever going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Does it matter? It’s not like we’re dating. We’re not friends. This is only the second time I’ve seen you in the past week.”

He drew in a breath at the words spoken to him - because it was true. They didn’t know each other and Oikawa didn’t know why he was acting like this. “You’re right. Sorry, Iwa-chan. I think I’m going to go to bed. Is it okay if I sleepon the couch?”

Iwaizumi put down the spoon and turned to him, leaning back against the counter. “You don’t have to. You can sleep in my bed if you want…”

He pursed his lips but didn’t respond. Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m sorry if what I said was harsh, I… look why don’t we eat some hotpot and watch TV? One episode and then we can pass out?”

Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi told him to turn on a show while he got the bowls out.

 

 

 

They spent two hours on the couch. For the first, they ate and watched some reality TV; the second, they turned off the show and talked. It was nice and he told Iwaizumi things that he had only ever told Kenma. Maybe it was the fact that it was two in the morning that made him brave. Or maybe it was just the way Iwaizumi looked at him that made him think he was better than he was.

The clock on the DVD player hit three in the morning and Oikawa yawned, trying to stay awake so he could listen to how Iwaizumi got the scar on his pinkie.

But the yawn was noticed and they made their way into the kitchen to drop their bowls off in the sink and then he followed Iwaizumi into the bathroom where he lent him an extra toothbrush.

He rinsed out his mouth and hesitated, unsure if he should throw the toothbrush away. Iwaizumi took it from him and put it in a toothbrush holder.

“You’ll be coming back, right?” He asked.

Oikawa blinked at him and nodded, not trusting his voice in the slightest. Iwaizumi smiled at him and his stomach felt warm. They went into the bedroom and Oikawa kept his eyes averted as Iwaizumi stripped. He took off his pants, but like last time, he left his shirt on.

Without waiting, he climbed into the bed and rolled to the middle. This made Iwaizumi laugh and he got in next to him, immediately grabbing Oikawa’s waist and pulling him close to his chest,

“Hey,” The whisper was said into the top of his head, “Can I call you Tooru?”

Oikawa tilted his chin up and smiled at him. “Of course, Iwa-chan.”

 

___

 

Kuroo laid Kenma down on his bed and stared as his small body curled itself in Kuroo’s sheets. His heart started pounding hard in his chest and his stomach felt weird.

He’d been avoiding Kenma, trying to forget about him. Trying to forget about his adorable face, and beautiful eyes. His kind smile and small hands. Kuroo tried and failed to exile him from his thoughts. Every night as he laid in bed, he remembered waking up to Kenma curled around his body, his small hand laying flat over his heart.

Kuroo wished desperately that he could be selfish and keep him. That he could take him on dates and spoil him with apple pie and video games.

But he can’t. Not with his job. He realized it when Kenma bandaged his arm after he stitched himself up. He would never choose this life for Kenma.

His one night stands were different. He had sex and they left. They didn’t spend the night, or cuddle him, or bandage his wounds and look at him with innocent golden eyes that sliced open his heart. If he got with Kenma, it wouldn’t be like it had been for him in the past. If he had Kenma, he would want all of him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged at the laces of his boots so he could take them off. Once they were kicked to the side, he stood to strip down to his boxers. His back had been to the bed and when he turned around he found gold eyes staring at him.

He yelped and jumped back. “Fuck, Kenma.”

Kenma sat up slowly and looked at the bed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you… What time is it?”

He sighed and walked forward, nudging him back so he could sit on the bed next to him. “It’s late… or early, I guess. You should probably go back to sleep.”

Kenma frowned and shook his head. “No, I want to talk. I want to know why you never called. Even after promising you would. I… I waited for you to call…”

He drew in a breath and Kenma’s gaze stayed on the sheets. He scooted forward so he could lay back on the bed, and once he was flat, he grabbed Kenma’s hand, tugging him to his chest. Kenma lowered himself without complaint and curled himself on Kuroo’s chest.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I know it was shitty, but… I’m involved with stuff that I don’t want you to witness.”

Kenma shifted his body and tapped his fingers on Kuroo’s chest. “I know you do illegal stuff, Kuroo. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. But, I’m the only one who decides who I hang out with. I want to make my own decisions.”

Kenma’s body rose as Kuroo took in a deep breath. He didn’t want to stay on this subject, because he wasn’t sure how to relay the fact that he if he felt this way after the short time they’ve spent face-to-face, he didn’t want to experience the pain of watching him walk away after they’ve gotten more acquainted.

He thought Kenma knew where his thoughts were heading, because he rose up on his elbow, looking down at Kuroo.

“It’s okay.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was everything he expected from Kenma. The warmth pressed against him made his chest feel funny and Kenma pulled back slightly before pressing his mouth back against him.

He parted his lips and Kenma followed suit. It was a little clumsy, but it was so endearing and Kuroo found that he liked it when Kenma fumbled a bit. His tongue licked shallowly into Kenma’s mouth as his hand ran up his back to tangle in Kenma’s blonde hair. His other arm was wrapped around Kenma’s waist, keeping his chest pressed to Kuroo’s.

He pulled back and they let their heavy breathing mingle. They were so close that Kenma’s nose touched Kuroo’s and his eyes slid shut. He felt Kenma lean forward and kiss his cheek and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Kenma laid his head back down on Kuroo’s chest and said, “Kuroo, please don’t push me away in the morning.”

He wrapped his arm tighter around him and kept a hand in Kenma’s hair. He contemplated his decision to keep his distance, but after that kiss, he didn’t think he had enough self control to keep himself at bay.

“Don’t worry, kitten. I’m yours.”

 

___

 

Ushijima was staring at his computer screen when Shirabu walked in. Most of the workers had vacated the club, and now only a handful remained. Shirabu was exhausted and he just wanted to go the fuck home so he could sleep.

He strode to the chair opposite of Ushijima and sat down. He waited until his boss was done with whatever he was looking for and then straightened his back when he found cold brown eyes land on him.

Ushijima rested a hand on his desk and tapped his index finger. “I think a war is going to start soon. Daishou is becoming more bold, and if he goes unchecked, he will begin to think he is stronger than us.”

Shirabu stayed silent.

“Are you loyal to me?” Ushijima asked.

“I will do whatever you ask of me.” he didn’t hesitate in his answer, as Ushijima knew he wouldn’t. Shirabu was one of the youngest members, being only nineteen, but he was allowed to work in this bar because of his relation to Ushijima. They were practically brothers; both raised in the same household since they were young.

Ushijima leaned back in his chair and said, “I need you to do something for me. I want you to bring in the traitor.”

Shirabu’s mouth dropped open. “You know who it is? I thought Tendou couldn’t get a read on any of them.”

“I have found video’s and a recording… I know for certain who it is.” Ushijima’s voice was void of any emotion.

“Okay… you want me to bring them in tonight?”

Ushijima shook his head. “Tomorrow. I want them in my office at ten.” He held out a piece of paper and Shirabu took it, looking at the pictures inside.

He blinked down at the photos, looking at each one, seeing the same face in all six of them. He looked up and Ushijima, whose features were as indifferent as ever. “This is the narc? The reason why Kuroo and Iwaizumi almost got caught today? But, he’s…” His voice trailed off and he closed the folder, standing so he could bow. “He’ll be here tomorrow, Toshi.”

He held the papers to his chest and walked out of his office. His pulse increased as he thought about what would happen tomorrow. He liked this guy. He had talked with him and made jokes-

“Shirabu-san!” The loud, obnoxious voice echoed throughout the lounge and he rolled his eyes before turning to face Goshiki, who was running to him at full speed.

He stopped before him and bowed, clumsily. When he straightened he bounced a little and Shirabu fought the urge to run away. “Goshiki, you don’t have to call me ‘san’.”

Gohsiki blinked. “Oh, right! Yes! Of course!”

Shirabu looked at his watch and backed away. “Well, goodni-“

“Wait!” Goshiki waved his hands in the air, “I got the job!”

He just stared at him, waiting for an elaboration.

“Well, you know how I was helping Tendou with the bar? I finally get to tend to the bar by myself! And they’re letting me be a waiter and I get to give private dances!”

Shirabu raised his eyebrows at that. “Private dances? Really?”

Goshiki bit his lip, energy dwindling down. “Well, they told me I could and that I’d make a lot of money, but I don’t know how! Suga showed me some moves, but I was hoping… well, I…” He suddenly dropped his upper body in a low bow, “Please let me practice on you Shirabu-san!”

Shirabu felt a headache form. “I told you to stop calling me ‘san’.As for the dance…” Goshiki straightened and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He had intended to say no, because there was no way in hell he wanted to spend extra time with a walking energizer bunny, but then he thought about his talk with Ushijima and what he was about to do tomorrow and decided he really needed a distraction. “Sure, you can practice on me. Where’s your place?”

Goshiki bounced on his feet and looked like he was about to hug him, but the glare Shirabu threw him kept him in place. “I can lead you there! But um, I live with my parents! And they’re both home… and they might try to talk to yo-”

“We’ll go to my place.” Shirabu cut him off and walked to the club’s front doors.

 

 

 

It was a fifteen minute walk to the trailer park. He led them through the overgrown grass and to a three bedroom trailer he lived in with his uncle. The door was unlocked, because no one bothered stealing from someone who lived in a dirty trailer, and he walked to the room next to the kitchen on the right.

When he turned back after opening his bedroom door, he saw Goshiki still by the front door, taking off his shoes. When he was done he ran over to Shiarbu.

He glowered at him. “You don’t have to take off your shoes here, it’s not like this is a nice house or anything.”

Goshiki straightened his shoulders and smiled at him. “This is a lovely home! The couch looks nice!”

His headache from earlier returned and he pulled Goshiki into his bedroom, shutting the door after him. He walked over to sit on the mattress that was laying on the floor in the corner and laid down, crossing his arms under his head.

“Okay, show me what you’ve got.”

Goshiki seemed to lose his nerve. He became subdued and his voice was normal volume when he asked, “Do you have a stereo?”

Shirabu shook his head and waited. If Goshiki wasn’t going to dance then he was just going to roll over and go to sleep. It was probably past two in the morning by now and-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Goshiki walked towards him, moving his hips in a way he’s never seem him move before. Goshiki ran his hands up his sides and into his hair. When he stepped in front of Shirabu, he pulled off his shirt and then popped the button on his jeans.

His mouth went dry as he stared at Goshiki. His hair seemed incredibly soft and his face made Shirabu want to grab him and pull him close - he shook his head. What the fuck was he thinking? This was _Goshiki_. Obviously he was delusional from the lack of sleep.

Goshiki turned so his back was to him and dropped low, with his back arched and bent knees spread. He rolled his body back up and turned around. When he was facing Shirabu, he traced a fingertip along his bottom lip before dragging the same finger down his chest. He slowly stripped off his jeans and crouched low, crawling onto the mattress and over Shirabu, with a knee on either side of his hips.

His mouth went dry and he felt himself get hard as Goshiki rolled his body from his hips to shoulders. He was so close that when he moved his body, their hips touched and Shirabu moaned low in his throat. Goshiki stopped moving and his eyes widened.

He sat up, knocking Goshiki to the side. The other man didn’t seem to notice a problem. He stood on his knees and leaned close. “What did you think? Was I good? Can I makea lot of money? I want to be the best!”

“Um…” His brain couldn’t formulate a reply and he realized Goshiki was still staring at him, unaffected by how close their bodies just were. That pissed him off to no end and he huffed out a breath before scooting off the mattress and standing up.

“Shirabu…?” Goshiki’s voice trailed off as he stripped out of his jeans and shirt and crawled back onto the mattress in his boxers.

“Shut up, Goshiki.” He turned over so he was facing the wall. “Go to sleep, it’s late.” He hesitated, but then added in a much quieter tone, “Your dancing was good. You’ll make enough money.”

He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Goshiki’s loud shout of excitement and felt the mattress move as he got under the sheets and wiggled a little before getting comfortable.

“Goodnight, Shirabu!”

In the silence that engulfed them, Shirabu’s thoughts turned dark.

His mind brought forth the face of the man he was probably going to have to watch die tomorrow. It would be unpleasant and he was almost certain he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes when he collected him. Not when it was someone he knew personally.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters changed from a total of 10 to 11... and honestly it might go longer 😶 When I as writing the final chapters, I didn't want to make it rushed soooo yeah. 😬

Oikawa ignored the looks from the other students as his phone rang in the quiet library. He answered it as he gathered all his homework and shoved it into his backpack.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?” Iwaizumi’s deep voice made him feel warm and he smiled.

“At the library, I’m heading out though.”

“Come back to your dorm. I want to get dinner.” The sound of fabric moving came through the line, and he assumed Iwaizumi was in bed.

He laughed and said, “Sure, Iwa-chan. drive over and I’ll get ready.”

They hung up and he left the library and started the five minute walk to his dorm.

It had been three weeks since that second time him and Kenma stayed at Iwaizumi’s and Kuroo’s. The morning after they all had breakfast together and then Kuroo dropped them off again since Iwaizumi had to go to work. Oikawa and Kenma didn’t hear from them the rest of they day and he assumed it would be like it was last time. Except this time, he wasn’t going to look for Iwaizumi again.

His worry was for naught, because the next morning he called Oikawa, telling him he was in their campuses’ parking lot and he was taking him out for breakfast. Oikawa had seen Kuroo in their lobby, heading up to see Kenma as he was leaving.

Since then, both he and Kenma have seen Iwaizumi and Kuroo every other day for the past three weeks. It was amazing and Oikawa knew this was most likely going to end badly. He couldn’t bring himself to care though.

What he did care about? Iwaizumi hasn’t kissed him or made any sort of romantic move. He hasn’t spent the night since the last time and although Iwaizumi sometimes called their outings ‘dates’ and always paid for Oikawa’s meal and brought him gifts, he didn’t make an effort to get close to him. It was infuriating. Made more so by the fact that Kenma came home two weeks ago with puffy lips and hickeys on his neck.

He thought it was all highly unfair.

But he also didn’t know how to bring it up with Iwaizumi. What would he even say? It was kind of embarrassing how upset he was about this.

He unlocked his dorm door and walked in, throwing his backpack on the floor.

He blinked at the body in his bed. Iwaizumi was flat on his back with one arm under his head and another over his stomach, holding a book which he’d probably been reading. Now though, he was fast asleep and Oikawa slowly crept closer.

He tried not to make any noise, because he rarely got to see a sleeping Iwaizumi. He gently took the book from him, and put it on the desk, making sure to keep the page he was on, open. Iwaizumi was splayed across the middle of his mattress, which didn’t leave him much room.

He crawled across him and laid between Iwaizumi and the wall, curling so his stomach was almost pressed up against Iwaizumi’s side. It said a lot about how tired Iwaizumi was that he didn’t wake up as the mattress dipped under his weight.

He pressed his hand against Iwaizumi’s chest and closed his eyes.

A small nap wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

 

The voice was so low that Oikawa couldn’t make out the words, but it was loud enough to wake him up.

He was pressed fully against Iwaizumi’s side and had one of his legs wedged in between both of his. His head was on Iwaizumi’s chest and he heard the vibrations as he spoke into the phone.

There was a hand on his back, stroking steadily up and down. It was comforting and he never wanted to move.

But judging by the urgency in the staticky voice on the other side of the line, Iwaizumi would be leaving him soon.

“Yeah, okay.” The phone dropped on the mattress beside them and Iwaizumi sighed. The hand at his back stopped moving and he looked up at the green eyes staring down at him. He pushed out his bottom lip, which made Iwaizumi smile.

“Sorry, Tooru. I need to go.” Despite his words, he made no move to leave.

“Can I go with?”

Iwaizumi stiffened against him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Oikawa sat up and crossed his legs, turning so he could look down at him. “Iwa-chan, we’ve been dating, or doing whatever it is we’ve been doing, for weeks. I know you’re doing stuff that’s not legal and I already have suspicions. You don’t have to keep lying to me.”

Iwaizumi sat up as well, and mimicked his position, sitting so close that their knees touched. He reached out and cupped Oikawa’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to see that side of me. I’ve been trying my best to be a good boyfriend-“

“We’re dating? Like officially?” He felt his eyebrows raise high, because he felt like this was something they probably should have confirmed with each other.

Iwaizumi blinked at him. “Um, yes? I thought that was established.”

He leaned forward and slapped his arm. “Iwa-chan, you stupid lizard!” He ignored the choking sound that comment brought and continued, “If we’re dating then why haven’t you held my hand? Or kissed me?! Or…”

Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open. “I… I was trying to be a good person! Normally I sleep with someone right away and then we don’t see each other again, but with you I wanted you to know that I was serious, so I’ve been taking it slow.”

He crinkled his noise. He hated when Iwaizumi brought up his old sex partners because it made him feel inadequate. But it also made him feel good that Iwaizumi wanted to be serious. It was also slightly terrifying - he was almost positive his heart would shatter if he stopped seeing Iwaizumi.

His feelings would only grow from here on out and their relationship couldn’t last; not with the future planned for him. In this moment though, Oikawa wanted to be with someone he really cared for. He loved Kenma, but not in the way he felt for Iwaizumi. He was determined to experience that kind of love before he graduated.

“Iwa-chan, will you kiss me?” He kept eye contact, and saw the green eyes he loved so much widen.

Iwaizumi hesitated for a brief second before leaning forward and Oikawa met him halfway.

His first kiss was weird. He thought it would be some amazing, magical experience, but it was normal. There was a warm pressure on his lips and then it disappeared as Iwaizumi pulled back just enough to talk. “That was your first kiss right?”

Oikawa’s face flushed and he didn’t respond. He started to lean back, but a hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer and lips were pressed back against his. This time, though they parted slightly and Oikawa followed the movement.

It felt different and a tongue touched his lips. He opened his mouth wider and the tongue slipped in. Iwaizumi licked the back of his teeth and his hand moved from Oikawa’s head down his back and settled on his hip.

He pulled back as he gasped for air and stared at the dazed look on Iwaizumi’s face. That second kiss was much better than the first and Oikawa licked his lips, already wanting to try again.

Iwaizumi seemed to snap out of it and gave him a small smile before saying, “Okay, Tooru. You can come with, but… just stay by my side, okay? We’re going to that club that I told you to go to last time. I’m a member of a group called Seijoh andI have to meet with my boss to discuss some things.”

He got up and Oikawa frowned.

Seijoh sounded familiar but he couldn’t place where he heard the name. He thought maybe he heard it from his father, but couldn’t be certain.

He went to the desk and texted Kenma, asking if he heard that name before.

“C’mon Oikawa, I need to be there in twenty.”

 

 

 

The strip club had just opened and there were already a few people milling about. He thought it was weird that people came to strip clubs during the day, but maybe they liked the fact that there wasn’t a lot of people.

He followed Iwaizumi to the bar and sat down as he spoke to the same red haired bartender as last time. “Tendou, watch over him. I’ll be right back.”

Tendou raised an eyebrow, but it wasn’t aimed at them. He was looking over Oikawa’s shoulder and they both turned to see a large man walking towards them.

Iwaizumi stepped in front of Oikawa, bowing his head. “Boss-“

He didn’t get to finish, because Oikawa was pushing him to the side, standing up point a finger at the stupidly tall and muscular man in front of him. “Ushiwaka! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!”

 

___

 

Kenma was staring down at his DS while Kuroo pressed wet kisses to his neck. He tugged at the collar of Kenma’s shirt and kissed his way down to his shoulder. Kenma lost the round he was trying to complete and threw his DS on the floor. He half turned and Kuroo raised his head, looking at him with his eyes hooded beneath heavy lids.

Every time he looked like this, Kenma had a hard time concentrating. He knew Kuroo wanted to go further, but he never pushed and Kenma appreciated that. He suspected if Kuroo asked him, he would give him his body without hesitation.

The hand that tugged his collar moved up to cup the side of his neck. Kuroo leaned forward and kissed him, gently pressing his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. The slight pressure unsteadied him and he fell back against the couch. Kuroo moved over him, keeping their lips locked and rolled his hips.

Kenma gasped at the contact and Kuroo kissed his way across his cheeks and down his neck again. “Kuro. Stop giving me hickey’s there.”

The laugh against his neck tickled and lips made their way to his ear as Kuroo whispered, “I like seeing them on you. I don’t want anyone getting ideas about trying to date you. I want to cover your entire body with marks from my mouth.”

Kenma didn’t answer. He tried to shift his legs to hide his erection, but Kuroo quickly grabbed this inside of this thighs, spreading them as he pushed his hips up. A sound came from his phone, alerting him to a new message, but he kept his attention on the movement of Kuroo’s hips.

A heated sensation made its way up his body and moans started spilling out of his mouth. Everything felt warm and he looked at Kuroo, who had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

His phone pinged a second time, but Kuroo opened his eyes and said, “Ignore it.” He thrust his hips again and Kenma raised his to meet him, His thighs twitched and Kuroo pressed his mouth against Kenma’s neck, breathing hard.

“Kitten… I think I’m gonna… “ His phone pinged a third time and then a second later Kuroo’s phone started to ring from the coffee table.

“Fuck!” Kuroo yelled and got up to grab his phone. Kenma was sweating and saw the bulge in Kuroo’s pants. His face got warm and he looked away, trying to even out his breathing.

“What.” His voice wash harsh and Kenma felt bad for whoever was on the other line.

“Wait, what?” He looked up at the much softer tone. Kuroo hung up and reached over to grab Kenma’s phone. He handed it to him and said, “Hey kitten, did you know that Oikawa knows our boss?”

“Huh?” Kenma only half heard him. His mind was occupied with the text he got from Oikawa ten minutes prior.

 

_Tooru: Do you know what Seijoh is? It sounds familiar but I don’t know where I would’ve heard it._

 

“Kitten?”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “You work for Seijoh? The one here is a smaller version of the one in Tokyo, right?”

Kuroo looked surprised. “Shit, Kenma. How do you and Oikawa know about this?”

He got up and ran to the door to get his shoes. “Can you take me to Oikawa?” He had his shoes on within a minute, but Kuroo was still sitting on the couch, staring at him.

“Kitten, what’s going on?”

Kenma sighed and looked over at him. “Oikawa has always been more… sensitive than me. His father knew this so he didn’t tell him a lot, but our parents are close, and my dad told me everything there was to know about the companies, since I’m supposed to… help run both.”

Kuroo looked confused and said, “Okay…?”

“Oikawa’s father is very powerful. He made enemies a while back, and made a deal with a large gang in Tokyo. He gave them money every year in exchange for protection for him and his family. About ten years ago, their deal evolved and he started doing business with them. It was all small stuff so nothing could get traced back to him. The leaders of Tokyo’s Seijoh took in two boys when we were little and we had to hang out with them a lot and Oikawa hated the older one. Eventually they moved away and we haven’t seen them in… maybe five years now?”

Kuroo finally stood and walked to him. “Were the two boys Ushijima and Shirabu?”

Kenma nodded and Kuroo laughed so hard he doubled over. It was kind of an ugly laugh and Kenma smiled, loving every second of it. “Holy shit kitten, I can’t believe Iwaizumi and I got ourselves caught up with family friends of our fucking boss.”

Kenma hesitated and bit his lip. “Listen, Kuroo. I need to get to where Oikawa is. I don’t want Ushijima telling our parents about this… Oikawa and I… we’re supposed to do some stuff after we graduate and if they find out any of this has been happening, you guys could be in a lot of trouble. Oikawa has never filtered himself around Ushijima because he doesn’t like him, so I need to be there to soothe things over.”

“Sure, sure.” Kuroo grabbed his keys from the bowl and they walked out to his car.

 

___

 

Shirabu woke to the door to his room slamming open. His uncle stumbled in, eyes bloodshot and Shirabu cursed, pushing the heavy body off his chest. A few times a week, Goshiki had been coming over, wanting to practice a new move, and Shirabu was too stupid to say no. Every time he got hard within minutes, and had to sleep with his stupidly cute coworker right next to him. He learned that first night that Goshiki was a cuddler and Shirabu was infuriated with how much he liked the feel of his body.

“Get out.” His voice was loud, and Goshiki stirred, rolling fully onto his back. The blankets had been shoved to their waists in their sleep, and his uncle raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Sorry, didn’t realize you were taking it up the ass now.”

Goshiki gasped and pulled the sheets up to his chin. Shirabu stiffened and narrowed his eyes. “Those are bold words aimed at a guy who could have you killed within the hour.” His uncle snorted and he continued. “You think because you’re related to my mom that you’re safe? You’re a druggie and an alcoholic and I’m only living with you to make sure you don’t go spilling secrets to the wrong people. Never forget that no one would care if you disappeared.”

His uncle grumbled and stumbled back out of his room, leaving the door open.

He sighed and looked down at Goshiki, who was staring at him with a weird expression on his face. It took him a few seconds to recognize it as fear. Goshiki had never look at him like that and he clenched his jaw at the fact that he had successfully driven off his only friend.

Fuck it. No one needed friends in his line of work.

He fell back onto the mattress and turned his back to Goshiki. “I’m going back to bed, feel free to leave whenever you want.”

He closed his eyes and ignored the tightness in his chest. He didn’t need anyone. He was fine by himself.

He felt Goshiki move, but it wasn’t to get off the bed. He moved closer to Shirabu, until his chest was pressed up against his back. Shirabu felt his heart skip a beat and Goshiki bushed his nose against the nape of his neck. “Are you okay?”

Shirabu snorted and sat up, turning to look down at Goshiki. “Why are you asking me that? You’re the one who’s scared right now.”

Goshiki shook his head wildly. “No! I mean, yes! I just… I was scared _for_ you! That guy looked really mean!”

His eyes seemed earnest and Shirabu clenched his hands into fists. Goshiki irritated the fuck out of him, because he walked around all the time being entirely honest and giving out all his emotions to people who don’t deserve them. It vexed him, because he knew that someone was going to come by and take advantage of him.

And obviously, when that happened Shirabu would have to kill them.

He was already exhausted, just from thinking of all the possible ways someone could hurt Goshiki and realized that in order to keep him safe he would just have to stick with him.

He glared down into his dumb brown eyes that were so pretty he wanted to punch the wall and said, “I want you to stick with me from now on. I’ll keep you safe.”

Goshiki nodded and smiled. “Sure! Anything for you Shirabu-san!”

He rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed, letting himself relax as he felt Goshiki’s arms came around him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Iwaizumi sputtered as Oikawa walked forward and poked Ushijima in the chest. “What the hell Ushiwaka. Why are you here? I thought I was finally rid of you when you and your little gremlin brother moved.”

Ushijima bowed his head. “That is not my name, Oikawa. Also, if I’d known you were attending school here I would have offered to have you over for tea.”

He made a disgusted noise before Iwaizumi pulled him back and shoved him towards the bar. He dropped to his knees before Ushijima. “I’m sorry. Please forgive him.”

Oikawa stared at him. “Iwa-chan, what are you doing? Get up.”

Iwaizumi stayed on his knees until Ushijima said, “Stand.” When he stood, he looked back at Oikawa with confusion in his eyes.

Oikawa sighed and made his way back to Ushijima. “So you’re Iwa-chan’s boss, I’m assuming? What do you even do, I thought your parents were in the same business as my dad.”

He saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and Ushijima nodded. “That is partially correct. Your father does business with mine, but my family runs two groups who deal with auto parts… mostly. I run the Seijoh here and they went back to lead the one in Tokyo. We also have a few side business, like the one you’re in currently.”

Ushijima noticed the blank look he had so he sidestepped and held out an arm. “Shall we step into my office and discuss more?”

He nodded and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, dragging him along as he went to the door a guy with weird bleached hair held open. The minute they stepped inside, Iwaizumi pulled him close. “What the fuck is going on?” He hissed.

Oikawa didn’t respond because Ushijima walked in a few seconds after and shut the door. He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and took the one behind it.

Ushijima folded his hands on top of the table and looked at Oikawa. “I’m assuming you still don’t know much?”

He bristled. “Excuse you-“

Iwaizumi pinched his thigh and he yelped.

Ushijima’s lips tilted up slightly. “Ah, I see you are well-acquainted with one of my best hitmen.”

He froze. “What did you just say?”

Iwaizumi seemed to stop breathing but Oikawa kept his eyes on Ushijima.

“My family runs the Seijoh gang,” he leaned back in his chair and flicked his eyes to Iwaizumi before settling them on Oikawa. “Our families made a deal with each other some twenty years ago. When you take over the company, you will eventually learn of all this, so I do not see any reason why I shouldn’t tell you now.”

“A gang? You run a gang? And you have Iwa-chan… you make him…” His brain couldn’t finish that thought, because yes, Iwaizumi looked like he could stab you without a second thought, but he was one of the nicest people Oikawa had ever met and he had been slowly falling in love with him.

But he wouldn’t fall in love a killer. Right? Someone who killed people wouldn’t scratch his back when he was tired, or let them watch five alien movies in a row because he loved anything that dealt with extraterrestrial life.

He didn’t love a killer, because Ushijima was obviously wrong; Iwaizumi would never hurt someone.

His breathing became erratic and he felt a hand slide into his hair, scratching his scalp light, just the way he liked it.

Oikawa’s eyes slid shut as Ushijima said, “I am sorry if this upsets you. If it makes you feel better, I rarely have him take anyone out because I dislike unnecessary violence.”

He whimpered and couldn’t do anything but listen to words he didn’t want to hear. “Oikawa, I value our friendship and I would like you to stop by more so we can discuss our dealings further. I feel as both future leaders of our companies, it would be in our best interest to start discussing our partnership.”

He couldn’t breathe and Iwaizumi’s hand left his hair. He felt the air beside him shift as Iwaizumi stood, saying, “Sir, please let me take Oikawa into a backroom and I will come back to discuss what it is you called me in here for.”

He assumed Ushijima nodded because a second later, hands were gripping his arms, helping him stand and pushing him to the door.

He opened his eyes, but stared straight ahead. They left the office and he saw Kenma at the bar, looking around. Kuroo was a little ways away talking to Tendou, so he shrugged off Iwaizumi’s hands and ran to Kenma.

“Kenma! I…” Kenma turned to him and grunted as he threw himself at him. Since he was so short he practically covered his entire body and Kenma tried to push him off.

“Tooru, Where is Ushijima?”

He opened his mouth, but Iwaizumi spoke first. “Kenma, can you take him to one of those rooms over there?” He pointed at a hallway across the lounge. “I need to speak with my boss.”

Kenma nodded and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. “C’mon Tooru.”

He didn’t look at Iwaizumi as they walked away.

They went into the first private room and he immediately went to the couch, throwing himself down onto the cushions.

Kenma walked over to him and rubbed his back. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Oikawa wasn’t sure how to respond. Iwaizumi’s silence basically confirmed everything Ushijima said and as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn’t think he could.

“I think Iwa-chan… I think he’s killed people before…” He sat straight up as a thought occurred to him and Kenma fell back onto the couch. He sputtered but Oikawa ignored him. “Kenma, Kuroo is part of a gang!”

Kenma blinked and looked down at his nails. “Yeah, um, I figured it was something like that…”

He gaped at him. “What the _fuck_. You’re just okay with this?”

Kenma stood and started pacing the room. “I don’t know, Tooru! I mean, are you going to stop seeing Iwaizumi? Because I don’t think I can stop being with Kuroo. I… I think I lo-“

“Don’t say it!” Oikawa stood and held out his arm, as if to ward off the words. “Don’t! If you say it, it becomes real!”

“Tooru…”

“And Ushijima! What the hell. Did you know he was here? That he ran a fucking gang? His entire family is doing illegal shit! All of them! Even that little rodent that used to call me spoiled. What was his name…” Kenma opened his mouth but Oikawa kept talking. “And my father has ties with Seijoh. My _father_ does illegal business. I-“

“Tooru!”

Oikawa looked over but Kenma was staring at him arm. He looked down to see blood on the sleeve of his shirt where he had been scratching his arm. “Oh.”

He pulled up the cloth a bit to see a scab from one of the cuts bleeding. Kenma walked over to where a small table sat in the corner of the room. It had a small water station and he took a cup over to Oikawa.

When he got close, Kenma poured some water over his arm and used the end of his shirt to dab the blood away.

“You’ll need to bandage this, Tooru.”

He kept his gaze on the floor. “Yeah…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and it made Oikawa feel mortified that he was seeing the full extent of his scars. He shook his head and pulled his arm away.

He walked back to the couch and sat down, staring at his shoes. “Kenma, what do we do? I don’t know how… I just don’t know…”

He heard Kenma sigh and walk closer. He sat down on the couch and Oikawa crouched lower so he could rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

“This is something you have to decide, Tooru. I don’t think I can let Kuroo go. I love him.”

He took in a shaky breath and thought about the way Iwaizumi made him feel. He wished they were both normal and they met in high school. Maybe playing a sport or in a club. There would be no gangs or wealthy companies involved and everything would be perfect.

But this was real life and nothing worked out the way it should. Iwaizumi was an assassin for a gang that he would apparently be apart of when he graduated.

“You don’t seem surprised about Seijoh.”

His head moved when Kenma shrugged. “We’re suppose to marry. My father told me everything about the companies so I would know what to do.”

He let out a bitter laugh. “I can’t believe the know-it-all from our childhood is our boyfriends’ boss.”

Kenma hummed and they stayed silent after that. Oikawa wasn’t sure what else there was to say. He knew he needed to speak with his father though. He bet his dad didn’t tell him about this because he knew Oikawa would be conflicted.

He sat up straight as he realized, for the first time in his life, he had a bargaining chip.

If the cops got ahold of this information his father could go to jail… of course Seijoh would be in deep shit and who knows what would happen to Iwaizumi. Oikawa knew he would never actually tell the cops anything, but his father didn’t. His father didn’t know anything about him.

All he needed to do was threaten a little and he might be able to obtain some of the freedom he’s been trying to capture his entire life.

 

 

___

 

Kuroo watched Kenma drag Oikawa away from his position at the bar. Tendou’s voice drifted off as he realized he wasn’t listening.

“Why doesn’t anyone ever freaking listen to me when I talk? See if I ever pay attention when you sacks of shits want to come here and gripe about whatever bullshit you get yourselves involved in.”

He looked up at Tendou, who was glaring at him and said, “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

 

 

It had only been fifteen minutes, but he was ready to barge in to the room Oikawa and Kenma were huddled in. Tendou kept telling him to ‘calm the fuck down’ and he knew his presence wouldn’t be appreciated if he intruded on a personal moment.

Oikawa seemed upset, and from the look on Iwiazumi’s face when he followed him out, he’s assuming it’s some kind of relationship issue. Something he never wants to deal with and he’s incredibly grateful that Kenma is so easy going.

He just gets him apple pie and a new game when he’s done something stupid and he’s instantly forgiven. It’s great.

A door opening caught his attention and he turned around to watch Iwaizumi stride out of Ushijima’s office. He came straight to the bar and ordered a whiskey neat from Tendou.

Kuroo sat back on the stool. “So, everything good?”

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t even fucking know anymore. Oikawa’s upset because he found out I’ve killed people for Seijoh and I guess his family is in business with the leaders of the Tokyo group. Also, we’re making a move on Daishou. Soon.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Ohoho? We’re finally gonna have our war that everyone’s been antsy about?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I guess. But it’s weird. Ushijima isn’t nervous. Like, at all. He doesn’t think any of us will have to forfeit our lives in an attack… Do you remember a few weeks back when Tendou was talking about having to trail some snitches?”

He nodded and Iwaizumi continued. “I think… I don’t know, I think maybe they’re not just spies for the other gangs, I think they’re high up or something because when we were talking about going into Daishou’s warehouse, Ushijima said he’s going to fucking lead us in, and that their entire gang will be dismantled. First, why would Ushijima lead us? If this becomes a shoot out, he’d be the first dead. Also… He seemed pretty positive that we’re not going to have to worry about Daishou anymore.”

Glass clanked on the counter and Iwaizumi reached forward, downing the contents in seconds.

“Another.” He pushed the glass back at Tendou.

Kuroo slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t stress out too much, okay? Just do as the boss says. If we die, we die. That’s always been a possibility. Honestly, the only thing I’m worried about is going to prison. I am way too pretty for that shit.

Iwaizumi snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, right. Your mug is uglier than mine. And that’s saying something.”

He gasped and place a hand over his heart. “Rude, _Iwa-chan_.”

Iwiazumi glared at him and he doubled over in laughter. “Fuck, Kuroo. You have the most obnoxiously ugly laugh I’ve ever heard.”

He swung an arm around Iwaizumi and leaned close. “True, but Kenma loves it.” He winked and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, grabbing the newly placed glass and chugging.

“Anyways,” Kuroo stretched out his body and started walking backwards. “Your boyfriend has been keeping mine all to himself so I’m going to get him. Feel free to go talk things over once we’re gone, but don’t have make-up sex on the couches, you’ll get na STD.” He smirked and turned, skipping to the door Kenma was behind.

He flung it open and found them sitting on the couch. It looked like they were having a serious conversation, but when the door bounced off the wall their voices stopped and two pairs of eyes locked onto him

He looked into the golden ones that he loved so much. “Kitten, let’s go. Iwaizumi’s done and if we hurry back to the apartment we can claim the living room as ours. I’m thinking sushi and that new movie we bought last night?”

Kenma smiled at him before leaning close to whisper something in Oikawa’s ear. After the nod he received in response to whatever was said, Kenma leapt off the couch and ran at him. He jumped into the air and Kuroo got him against his chest, loving the way his small legs wrapped around his waist. “I missed you too, kitten.”

Kenma hugged him tighter before letting his legs fall.

They passed Iwaizumi on the way out and he gave him a nod of encouragement.

 

___

 

Oikawa bounced his leg as he waited for a certain person to walk into the private lounge. He didn’t have to wait long, because only fifteen seconds after Kenma left, Iwaizumi was slipping into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He hesitated briefly before stepping closer. “Tooru-“

His words choked off as Oikawa started to cry. It wasn’t really what he intended to do, but when Iwaizumi said his name so softly he couldn’t help it. He heard him walk over to the couch and felt the cushion dip as he sat down.

He turned his head into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and felt an arm wrap around him.“Tooru, please don’t cry. I’m sorry…”

He shook his head. “Iwa-chan, I just… I don’t know what to feel.” He rubbed at his eyes and looked up. Iwaizumi looked pained and he bit his lip to keep from crying. “Hajime…I figured you were doing something illegal but now it’s confirmed and on top of that you’re not just stealing cars or selling drugs, you’re…” He hiccuped and looked away.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Oikawa… when I was thirteen, my dad owed money to Nohebi. It’s a rival gang here. And Daishou sent him to the hospital with a warning that if he didn’t have the money within three days, he was going to kill my mom and brother. If another three days went by, he would kill me. I overheard my dad telling my mom not to worry, because he had a plan. Two days later, the police came, letting us know that my father had been shot trying to rob a bank. A day later, one of Daishou’s men came by and stabbed my older brother for not having the money. He went the hospital and survived, but it didn’t matter that my dad was dead. Daishou was going to kill us still. Everyone on the south side knows that Seijoh and Nohebi are the two biggest gangs and Seijoh is slightly more powerful due to the sister group in Tokyo. If needed, men from there would come here and fight. So that night, I snuck out and went to a club - this club. I yelled at the bouncer until a woman came out. She was beautiful, but terrifying. She had the aura of authority and power, and I told her I wanted to be a member in exchange for protection for my family. She laughed and asked what use she had for a kid. I told her no one would expect a child to be carrying out deals for a gang.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breathe before continuing. “They killed the guys who originally sent my dad to the hospital and moved my family away. I write them letters and visit them sometimes, but I don’t like them seeing who I’ve become…” He bit his lip. “The first time I killed someone, I was eighteen. Someone was threatening a family member of one of our guys and I was sent out to take care of it. I’ve been here for almost ten years and I’m one of their most trusted people. I felt numb after, but I knew I was never leaving. Once you’re in, you’re in for life. So, I did everything they asked of me. Mainly it was threatening and scaring people, but sometimes… sometimes they have me do more. Ushijima is a good leader and when he took over this branch four years ago, a lot of the violence stopped.”

He looked at Oikawa and reached out to run the back of his hand down his cheek. “Tooru, I understand if you can’t be with me, but I care about you so much, and I would never hurt you. I don’t regret joining because it saved my family, but if I was given the choice now I wouldn’t choose this.”

Oikawa nodded and looked up at him from under his lashes. “Iwa-chan… everything is going to be okay now. Once I completely remove my father from our company and cajole my way into Ushiwaka’s business, you’ll be able to do whatever you want.””

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

He shook his headand leaned down to kiss him.”Iwa-chan, take me somewhere, where it’s just us.”

 

 

 

They rode on Iwaizumi’s motorcycle for what seemed like an hour. His legs were beginning to feel weird from straddling the bike for so long and he was relieved when they slowed down, turning onto a dirt path that led to the back of a farmhouse.

“This is one of Ushijima’s properties, but no one comes here unless they’re in trouble.” Iwaizumi turned off the bike when they were hidden from view.

He looked around at the large fields of grass and flowerbeds. It was beautiful and he was happy this would be the view he was going to remember when he thought back to this moment.

He got off the bike and kicked out his legs to get some feeling. Iwaizumi followed and he turned around, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, bringing him close so he could kiss him.

Iwaizumi grabbed his hips and pulled Oikawa flush against his body, licking into his mouth. He let the kiss last another minute before pulling back. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. After he tossed it onto the grass, he reached forward to strip off Iwaizumi’s as well.

He moved closer, so their skin brushed and tilted his head down to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. “Hajime, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but I do know that when I think about my first time, I want to remember you.”

Iwaizumi pushed him back a little to look in his eyes. Once he was satisfied with whatever he saw, he reached down to unbutton Oikawa’s jeans.

They stripped the rest of their clothes off each other and Iwaizumi laid him back on top of the shirts they threw on the grass. He went to his bike and grabbed something out of the compartment before walking over to kneel next to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi’s face flushed as he looked down at the lube and condoms in his hands. “So… I’ve hooked up with a lot of people, but I haven’t had sex since I met you and I got tested last week. I’m clean and-“

Oikawa reached up and grabbed the supplies out of Iwaizumi’s hand, tossing them onto the grass next to him. “Hajime, will you just come over here and love me already.”

Iwaizumi laughed softly and Oikawa spread his legs so he could lay in between them.

Their kiss was languid and by the time Iwaizumi spread the lube on his fingers and was reaching down in between them, Oikawa was panting.

A finger pushed in barely and Iwaizumi leaned back a little. “Tooru… the first time will feel weird, so just let me know if I should go slow.”

He nodded and the finger steadily pushed in. Iwaizumi kissed his neck as his other hand came up to play with Oikawa’s nipple.

He gasped and arched his back. Iwaizumi sucked at his neck as another finger pushed in beside the first.

Sweat dripped down his back and his hips started thrusting in tune with the movements of Iwaizumi’s hand.

The mouth at his neck descended to his chest and lower still to kiss the inside of his thighs. He spread them wider and shoved his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair as he took Oikawa into his mouth. A third finger was slowly added as Iwaizumi brought his mouth almost all the way down and Oikawa moaned louder as his hips twitched.

Iwaizumi pulled back and took out his fingers so he could grab the condoms laying in the grass. He put one on Oikawa and then put the other on himself. He spread the lube over his dick and wiped his hands on the edge of the shirt Oikawa was laying on.

Iwaizumi grabbed one of his legs and hooked it over his arm, so the back of his knee was resting on the inside of Iwaizumi’s elbow. He used the other hand to grab Oikawa’s ass cheek and spread him. He pushed in and leaned forward to kiss Oikawa as he sank all the way to the base.

He had never felt so full before, and he felt weird with the way Iwaizumi was holding one of his legs, because it spread him even wider. It was strange, but he liked it; the feeling was foreign but not bad, and when Iwaizumi began to move he reached up to hold onto his shoulders, crying out in his ear.

The thrusts stayed gentle and Iwaizumi whispered words against his neck that he couldn’t make out, but knew they were loving from his tone. He arched his back and the next thrust went in deep, causing his thighs to clench and he bit his lip as his body felt so warm he thought he was going to explode.

Iwaizumi reached down with the hand that wasn’t holding his leg and began to stroke him. That added sensation was too much and Oikawa yelled as he came.

Iwaizumi sat up a little to thrust harder and his mouth fell open as he experienced his own release a couple thrusts later. He released Oikawa’s leg and planted his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head so he could lean over him. He looked at him with so much emotion that Oikawa felt a tear unwillingly slip out and roll down his cheek.

Iwaizumi looked panicked and sat up. “Tooru, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, what hur-” Oikawa sat up and kissed him.

He pulled back and grabbed his cheeks to keep his face close to him. “It’s okay, Hajime. I’m just… I’m just so happy right now.”

Another tear fell and Iwaizumi kissed it away. He held him and they fell back onto the grass. Iwaizumi reached down to peel off both their condoms and tying them before tossing them next to their clothes.

He sighed and rested his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. He felt surreal; never in his life has he been this happy.

Iwaizumi ran his hand down Oikawa’s arm and to the hand that was on his chest. He played with their fingers and Oikawa was too content to notice the way Iwaizumi stopped breathing. Or the way the hand that was holding his, moved to his forearm to lift it up. He felt so much bliss, that he forgot the reason why he never showed anyone his naked body.

“Tooru. What is this?” His tone sounded weird and Oikawa looked up and saw his eyes trained on his arm. On his scars.

He sat up and yanked his arm back, holding it against his chest. Iwaizumi stayed where he was and looked up at him.

He looked away and bit his lip as he tried to think of what to say. “Iwa-chan… it’s not a big deal-“

“Bullshit!” Iwaizumi sat up and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at his face. “Tooru, you’re hurting yourself. Why? Do you do that when I’m not around? When I drop you off at your dorm?”

His lip quivered and he glanced away. “I… Not as much, not really. I, um, I used to… a lot. I guess I’ve only done it a few times since I met you.”

“Why?” The words seemed to burst out of him and Oikawa felt more tears leave, except these weren’t the product of happiness. He felt wretched inside and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust on Iwaizumi’s face.

“I Just need the control. I need something that I have and that I can dictate. It makes me feel like I’m not someone’s property. It’s stupid I know, and the scars are ugly, but I don’t… I don’t feel like a person. I’ve always had to do exactly what was expected of me, and I was never allowed to do anything for myself, I just… I need this.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched when he felt a hand on his cheek. “Tooru, please look at me.”

He opened his eyes and saw vivid green ones staring back. Iwaizumi was leaning close and he cupped Oikawa’s other cheek, so his face was cradled in his palms. “Tooru, it’s okay. I’m not upset, I just… I don’t want you to hurt yourself or feel the way you’re feeling when you hurt yourself. You are your own person and you have control over your life. I’ll help you get control. I promise, just please don’t… don’t do this anymore. I can help you, please let me be with you when you feel this way.”

Iwaizumi pressed their lips together and Oikawa reached out his hand to touch him, but a phone ringing caused Iwaizumi to jerk back with his eyebrows scrunched.

“Shit. That’s Ushijima’s ringtone…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long!

 

Kenma played with the new game he got last week, and waited for Kuroo to come back to bed. They had been talking about school when Kuroo’s phone rang and the conversation has already lasted seven minutes. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would be, and he was annoyed that he kept losing the level he was on because his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Kuroo.

After another few minutes he finally came back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. His shoulders were hunched and he leaned his elbows on his knees.

Kenma sat up and rubbed his back, resting his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Kuroo looked at him and he pulled back at the intensity in his eyes. “Kenma, I want you to stay in this room and lock the door, okay? I have to leave for a bit.”

He frowned. “Where are you going?”

Kuroo ignored his question and stood, walking over to his dresser and grabbing a gun from the middle drawer. He walked back and kissed Kenma roughly before walking to the door. “Something’s wrong and I have to go. Please lock this door and don’t open it until I get back.” He paused when he grabbed the handle and Kenma thought he was going to say something else, but then he strode out of the room and he heard the slam of the front door a few seconds later.

He got up and locked the door to Kuroo’s bedroom and then texted Oikawa, asking him if he knew what was happening.

 

___

 

Oikawa was watching the muscles in Iwaizumi’s back move as he waved his arm around, talking animatedly to whoever he was on the phone with. His phone chimed, but he ignored it. They were still in the grassy field behind the farmhouse and Oikawa wanted to take a nap before they headed back. He jerked as Iwaizumi shouted into the phone and then he was storming back to where Oikawa was laying.

Iwaizumi pulled on his clothes and said, “Oikawa, I need to take care of something. Stay here.”

He sputtered. “Excuse me? We’re like an hour from the city. In the middle of nowhere. Hell no.” He sat up and grabbed his pants but Iwaizumi was already moving to his bike. He straddled it and started the engine. “Go into the house, it should be unlocked. I’ll be back soon.”

Oikawa jumped up, his pants around his knees as he yelled at Iwaizumi to come back. He watched him get smaller as he drove away and cursed.

He pulled up his jeans and bent down to grab his phone, intending on sending him a scathing text telling him there was no way in hell he was allowed to touch Oikawa for at least a week.

When he opened it up, he saw the message he ignored earlier.

 

_Kenma: Kuroo just left with a gun. Has Iwaizumi said anything? I have a bad feeling._

 

___

 

Semi stared down at his phone. He had been expecting this phone call. Shit, everyone had been expecting this. He knew he might die today, and he knew Tendou would have to go, because Ushijima requested everyone he trusted to arrive at the warehouse where Daishou conducted his business.

Semi stood and walked to the bathroom. He heard Tendou singing one of his ridiculous songs and leaned his head against the door. He breathed out and opened it.

“Satori, hurry up. Boss just called, we’re needed at Daishou’s drug house.”

His singing stopped but he didn’t say anything. Semi leaned against the sink as the water shut off. Tendou grabbed the towel hanging from the rack right next to the tub and got out. He walked over to Semi and cupped his cheek. “You okay, Eita?”

He snorted. “It’s you I’m worried about you freak. Half of Daishou’s guys hate you because you taunt them every time they lose.”

Tendou smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. “How much time do we have?”

He looked down at his watch. “Fifteen minutes max before we need to leave.”

Tendou kissed him again, and then dragged his lips across Semi’s cheek and down to his neck. He sucked at a sensitive spot and Semi moaned low, grabbing Tendou’s hips and pulling him close.

“That’s enough time. I only need five.” Tendou’s words were warm against his neck and he shivered.

Hands grabbed the waistband of his sweats and yanked them down. Tendou dropped to his knees and and semi grabbed the edge of the counter next to him with one had and pushed the other into Tendou’s hair as he leaned forward to like the head of his cock.

He threw his head back and bit his lip as Tendou took him almost all the way in. His hips thrust shallowly and he looked back down, loving the way Tendou’s head bobbed as he sucked him. He had one hand on Semi’s hip, holding him to the counter, and the other reached between his legs.

Semi widened his thighs as he felt Tendou’s fingers gently massage his balls.

“Ah, Shit. Tendou…” He tightened his fingers around Tendou’s hair and the vibration of his moan against Semi’s dick was too much. He yelled out as he came and watched as Tendou swallowed as much as he could, before licking his chin to get the rest.

His legs felt unsteady and Tendou got to his feet so he could kiss his forehead. “Why don’t you get our guns and I’ll get dressed, then we can leave.”

He reached out and grabbed Tendou’s wrist when he backed away. “Wait,” he said, “What about you? We still have, maybe ten minutes? Why don’t I finish you off real fast.”

Tendou shook his head and pulled his wrist free. “How ‘bout you let me fuck you senseless when we get back tonight. Because we _are_ coming back. I’m gonna keep you safe, Eita…” He hesitated before winking and gave Semi a smirk. “Accepted payment for protection includes your tight ass in that black lace thong I got you for Christmas.”

Semi rolled his eyes. “Shut up and get dressed.”

 

___

 

Suga stared in shock as Kyoutani kicked out all of their customers, telling them they were closing down for the day but if they came back tomorrow they would get half off on drinks. As the club emptied, he looked over to see Shirabu talking to Goshiki; he was leaning close, with a hand on his arm. It was strange because Suga could’ve sworn Shirabu avoided Goshiki like the plague.

“Koushi.”

He looked over at Daichi, who was striding towards him. “Daichi? What’s going on?”

Daichi sighed and avoided his eyes. He stared at the wall behind him as he spoke. “It’s happening. I have to meet Ushijima at the warehouse where Nohebi packages their drugs… But he didn’t mention you specifically when I talked to him, so I want you to stay here. Please.”

Suga laughed. “Yeah right. I’m coming with.”

“Koushi…” Daichi’s lips tightened and he felt his irritation spike.

“Daichi, shut up.” He snapped. “You’re not leaving me here to have a gang war. If you’re going I’m going. End of discussion.”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck. I don’t know what’s going to happen, I don’t know-“

“Daichi,” Suga said as he closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek. “Calm down. Don’t worry, okay? This wouldn't be the first time I’ve had to be involved with something like this. And I am not letting you leave me behind.”

Daichi sighed and leaned his face into Suga’s palm. “Damnit. I… I have to go somewhere first. I need some supplies, but I’ll meet you at the warehouse. Stay in the back, but not near Tendou. Everyone will be gunning for him if it comes down to a shootout and I don’t want you in the crosshairs.”

Daichi pulled him into a hug and then Suga was left standing there, watching him walk out the door. He drew in a breath and walked to the back room where his locker was. He was already in the sweats and hoodie since he hadn’t started dancing, so he just grabbed his keys and pistol.

He texted Kuroo, telling him to pick him up from the club and walked outside to wait.

 

___

 

Oikawa sat on the couch in the farm house and stared at his phone; he was still angry at being left in a field with no way of getting home, but he was also a little worried at the fact that both Iwaizumi and Kuroo received tense phone calls and immediately left with no explanation.

He was still staring at the screen when it lit up with an incoming call. He blinked at his fathers name as it flashed across the screen and sat up straight.

“Hello.” His voice sounded strong, which was good. He bet his father had been waiting until after the marriage was arranged to tell him about the family secrets so he couldn’t use it against him, but now that he did know… this changed everything.

“Tooru. What are you doing this weekend? I would like you and Kenma to visit.” His fathers voice sounded as impassioned always and he narrowed his eyes.

“Actually, that will be a no for me. I’m dealing with Seijoh business.”

“Seijoh…” For the first time in his life, Oikawa’s father sounded hesitant.

“Yes, Seijoh. You know, the gang that you do illegal business with? How many years in jail do you think you would get if I happened to obtain information from Ushijima Wakatoshi, who by the way, is a close friend of mine and has control of the Seijoh down here.” It was a small fib about him and Ushijima, but he knew his father would believe it.

“Tooru… I don’t know what you think you’re going to do, but-“

“No, you’ll listen to me now.” He got up and started pacing the room. “I _will_ be taking over the company when I graduate and I _will_ be handling business with Seijoh from here on out. I will not be marrying Kenma; the Kozume’s will continue to be a business partner, but that is all. You will send me all the information you have on Seijoh as well as all our dealings with them in the past twenty years so I can review and prepare a meeting with Wakatoshi to discuss our… new arrangement. Do you understand?”

His father was silent for almost two full minutes and he bit his lip as he started to sweat. He had never done something like this before, but being with Iwaizumi made him feel a lot braver than he actually was.

Finally his father’s voice came through the line. “I’m assuming you’re threatening me with jail time if I don’t concede, so I will wave the white flag in this. You will have access to my database by tonight.”

The phone clicked and he stopped pacing to blink at the wall in front him. That was easier than he thought it was going to be. He thought of all the times he wanted to talk back but was too scared. He started to laugh a little, which then turned into full blown hysteria.

He eventually calmed down enough to think about his next steps. For some reason, Ushijima had always been fond of him. He knew he would have no trouble in negotiations.

He was definitely bringing Kenma in on this; Kenma had always been incredibly observant, so he would be helpful to have when he eventually convinces Ushijima to give him half of Seijoh.

He started pacing again and was too wound up to stay in one spot, so he explored the house a little more. He found two cars in the garage and went to the older looking truck. He found keys in the glove compartment and smiled to himself. He thought about texting Iwaizumi to let him know he was leaving, but decided against it. Having him drive all the way out here and then having to go all the way back into town seemed like a good punishment.

 

___

 

Kenma was sitting on Kuroo’s bed with his back to the headboard. Oikawa had replied with a very hostile message about Iwaizumi leaving him in the middle of ‘butt fuck nowhere’.

He knew something bad had probably happened, and he wasn’t sure how long he should stay in the room. He bit his lip as he thought about leaving and getting a taxi back to campus. Kuroo would probably be upset, but it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Whatever was happening didn’t concern him and it’s not like he can stay overnight since he had class the next day.

To be considerate, he sent a text too Kuroo to let him know he was going back to his dorm.

As he sent the text, he heard a scratching sound coming from the other side of the apartment. He tilted his head as he strained his ears to figure out what that sound was. The scratching noise stopped and it was silent for a few minutes before he heard footsteps.

He smiled and jumped off the bed.

It was probably either Kuroo or Iwaizumi since their other roommate had been practically living with his boyfriend for the past month. He was just happy that someone could give him a ride instead of him wasting money on a taxi.

He opened the bedroom door and poked his head out. “Kuroo?”

The footsteps paused but there was no response.

He frowned and took a step into the hallway. “Iwaizumi?” He took another step froward and listened as the footsteps started up again, leaving the kitchen area where the front door was and coming closer to where he was standing at the end of the hallway.

A shiver ran up his spine and his body felt cold. He wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly became incredibly nervous and he inched back a little towards Kuroo’s room.

“Tetsurou,” he said, “it’s not funny to scare someone like this.”

He saw the shadow first, before a tall man stepped into the hallway.

Kenma had never seen him before and he started to sweat when he saw the gun in his hand. He regretted leaving the room now and wished he hadn’t left his phone on Kuroo’s bed. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

The man leered at him as he said, “You must know that street rat quite well if you’re calling him by his first name. Tell me, what’s your relation to Kuroo?”

Kenma froze, unable to respond. The man’s tone was malicious and all he could see was the gun that was slowly rising to point straight at him.

“In any case, it’s obvious he already left. My boss won’t be happy about that, but if I tell him that I was able to get a consolation prize… well, he might forgive me. Tell me, kid, have you ever been shot in your kneecaps? It wont kill you right away, but it’ll hurt like a bitch. And you won’t be able to run away while I finish you off.”

Kenma whimpered and took a step back. He saw the man’s finger move to the trigger when the front door opened again.

“Kenma?”

Oikawa’s voice echoed throughout the apartment and his eyes widened. The man looked back as Oikawa walked past the kitchen and into the hallway.

Oikawa looked at the gun and didn’t hesitate before rushing forward. The man seemed surprised, which gave Oikawa an advantage and they fell to the ground.

Kenma took a step forward, but wasn’t sure how to help.

“Kenma, lock yourself in Kuroo’s room and call the cops. Now!” Oikawa’s voice came from underneath the other mans body and his hands shook as he ran back to the room and slammed the door shut.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number everyone memorizes in case of an emergency.

A dispatcher answered right as a gunshot went off. He froze and turned back to stare at the closed door. A scream reached his ears and his blood went cold as another shot sounded.

He leaned against the wall and sank to the floor as he whispered the address into the phone. Oikawa’s scream stopped and he heard heavy footsteps walk towards the room he was in. He squeezed his eyes shut as a sob caught in his throat. The dispatcher was asking another question but he couldn’t process the words.

All he could think about was that Oikawa was probably dead and he couldn’t remember if he locked the bedroom door.

 

___

 

Eighteen minutes after separating from Suga, Daichi got back into his car and drove to where Ushijima was waiting for him. His hands started shaking and he took deep breaths to calm himself. The past three weeks have been incredibly stressful and he felt like everyday he was going to wake up with a bullet in his head. Tension with Daishou’s group has been so bad that they canceled the race last Friday. In the three years since the races were started, that had never happened.

Ushijima found evidence that the four suicides were faked and he knew Yoshiya was behind it. He was Daishou’s right hand man and there was speculation of him being behind the three murders from last year too.

Today though, everything was going to come to an end. By the end of the day they would all either be dead or in handcuffs.

He parked a couple streets down and walked to the meeting point. Ushijima didn’t want a lot of his men involved, since it was harder to run with a big group, so he knew what to expect when he walked into the alley near the building they were about to enter.

Ushijima stood tall when he arrived and from the head count, he was the last person they were waiting on. He tugged at the collar of his jacket, making sure it was in place before he nodded and followed Ushijima as he stalked to the doors of the building. They walked in with Shirabu, Suga, and Tendou taking up the back.

They were the best shots, so if anyone tried to escape, they would deal with them.

Daishou and his men were spread out across the room, hunched over tables where they were packaging up cocaine. It was a large space and windows around the building were boarded up from the inside.

At the sound of their footsteps, they all paused and looked up.

Ushijima motioned him forward and Daichi walked over to stand beside him. Ushijima spoke clearly, so everyone could hear. “I know you were behind the deaths, and I know you have the bag of money Daishou. I am here for a confession before your group is exterminated.”

Daishou stood still for a moment, before laughing loudly. As he walked forward, several men moved to stand behind him, drawing out their guns. “You are really stupid, Wakatoshi. Thinking you can come in here and demand the money that’s rightfully mine? I hope you know none of you are walking out of here.”

“Confess.” Ushijima’s voice demanded obedience and he saw the men who had remained at the tables slowly straighten.

He held his breath as Daishou quirked an eyebrow. He gave them a slimy smile and said, “What do you care? It was only four men. No one will miss them and we did a good job at disposing of the evidence-“

“So you did fake their suicides?” He didn’t look happy at Ushijima’s interruption, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Yes. Are you mad I got to it before you? There’s no need to worry because you’ll soon be joining them in hell. I’m going to kill every one of your members by the end of this week and I will be the sole drug and auto dealer in this city. I will own it.”

Well, Daichi thought, that was fast. Ushijima looked at him and he nodded, giving him the okay as he reached into his pocket and pressed the button he was given.

Ushijima stepped back and said, “I highly doubt that.”

“Excuse m-“ Daishou’s words were cut off as the door behind them burst open and ten police office rushed in, holding their weapons high. “Police! On the ground! Now!”

They surrounded Daishou’s men and Daichi turned to his own group. They were all kneeling on the floor, weapons high and they looked panicked. All of them except for Ushijima and Shirabu.

Of course, they knew this was going to happen, so they didn’t have any worry.

Lieutenant Ennoshita walked in and glanced at the Seijoh members before looked at Daichi. “Officer Sawamura. Do you have it?”

He nodded and removed the wire from his shirt and the bug that was placed on his collar. “Everything you need is here. Plus all the drugs on the table.”

Ennoshita nodded and clapped him on the back. “Good job. And it only took a little over seven months. great work.”

He nodded and spared a glance at Suga, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. He quickly looked away and let the remaining officers cuff them.

Asahi appeared at his left side. “Good job, Daichi. I think we might be able to bring down most, if not all, of Nohebi.”

He nodded again and walked out of the building. He avoided the stares of his friends; he didn’t want to see the look in their eyes. Not yet.

“Lieutenant!” They looked over at Kageyama, who was running over to them. “We got a 10-57 at the apartments in Brooksfield. Number 117. We’re sending two men over, but the caller reported multiple shots. Permission to attend as backup?”

Daichi didn’t listen to Ennoshita’s response. He was staring at Kuroo and Iwaizumi.

Daichi heard the words Kageyama spoke repeat in his head.

Because that apartment was Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s. His too technically, but he’s been basically living with Suga.

But they were all here. There should be no reason for someone to report a gunshot. Unless they fucked up. Unless Daishou had already sent people to take care of some of them.

He focused his eyes on the two who would most likely know what was going on. Iwaizumi looked confused, but Kuroo looked pale and his eyes were so wide Daichi became worried. He knew what that meant. He started to struggle and the office holding him pushed him up against the car, yelling.

That’s when he knew.

_Kenma_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful people; my darling, lovely readers.   
> The rumors are true.  
> I am alive.  
> I know, shocking. 
> 
> I was going to wait to post this chapter until I was completely done with the fic, but that would probably take me a couple days since I have work tomorrow and I feel like you guys have waited long enough for this chapter.. so I present *drum roll* 2k words of angst!  
>  everyones favorite - please don't hate me, I am but a fragile human with no coffee in my system.

Daichi sat in the police station, finishing up the report for what happened earlier. His thoughts were going haywire and all he wanted to do was go to Suga. After bringing everyone to the station, he had to separate from them to speak with his captain about the information he’s been gathering over the past seven months.

He’s been getting everything ready for about three weeks now, so luckily he wouldn’t need long to deal with Seijoh.

His thoughts briefly flitted to Kenma and Oikawa, but he shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He knew Kuroo was going to try and kill him for forcing him into the police car after hearing the police scanner, but that couldn’t be helped. They were lucky all of them were being released soon and none of them would be serving jail time. If his captain knew he was withholding information about Seijoh… he groaned and rubbed his eyes, questing his sanity for the ninetieth time in the past month.

He infiltrated Seijoh to solve the murders and bring them down. Instead he fell in love with a member and is currently helping a known gang who just orchestrated a shooting not even a month ago. Daichi had no clue what he was going to do now that everything was out in the open. He was conflicted about staying with his unit because of the morally corrupt events he’s taken part of, not to mention he has enough details about Ushijima to send him to prison for life, and yet, he hasn’t said a word. Suga probably hates him and that was slowly killing him inside. He needed to get everyone out of the police department so he can figure out his life now.

He submitted the last of his testimony to his captain and stood from his desk. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the look of utter shock and betrayal on Suga’s face the last time he saw him.

He walked down the hall to the large cell they were all being kept in.

When he walked up to the bars, Ushijima was the only one who made eye contact. He nodded and Ushijima stood.

The others looked confused and he couldn’t really blame them. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

“You guys are being released, but I would lay low for a while. Someone will come in a few minutes to unlock the cell and lead you out.”

Kuroo stood immediately and he saw hands curl into fists. “Where is Kenma?”

He felt his lips curl down as he avoided looking at Kuroo and Iwaizumi. When he didn’t answer right away, Kuroo cursed and rushed to the bars separating them. Tendou jumped up from his seat on the bench and grabbed Kuroo’s arm, keeping him from trying to reach through to grab Daichi.

“Don’t you fucking ignore me, pig. What happened to Kenma?”

He tried to make his voice steady. “He’s fine, Kuroo. He’s at the hospital on 2nd street.”

Kuroo blinked rapidly and someone cleared their throat. Daichi looked at the wall instead of the person. 

“What exactly is going on here? Daichi, what the fuck.” Iwaizumi stood as he spoke, but Ushijima waved him off.

“A while ago, Isuspected Daichi of being a mole. I had Shirabu bring him in for an execution, but we made a deal instead.” Everyone turned to Ushijima, except Suga; he stared at Daichi. “We had an agreement that I would let him live if he took down Daishou’s group and kept everything he learned to himself. He will no longer be apart of Seijoh, but he will be cautiously welcomed into the bar if he appears, as we now have an… understanding with each other.”

“So what,” said Iwaizumi as he walked closer to the bars, “The past seven months were all a fucking lie? You lived with us, you… you were fucking one of us, and it was all so you could throw us in jail? You looked me in the eye as you called me your friend and the whole time you were planning on sending us off to rot in a metal cage? Fuck you.”

Daichi swallowed and glanced at Suga, who was now staring hard at the floor. He saw Suga’s lip quiver and he rushed to say something, anything to keep him from crying. “I didn’t turn you guys in. You are all going free; no one here will be prosecuted for anything-“

“Yeah, because Ushijima threatened to kill you, you asshole. If he never suspected you, I bet you would be writing our names next to Daishou’s group, wouldn’t you?” It was Kuroo that spoke this time and Daichi stepped back, shaking his head.

“In the beginning, it was my job to serve justice and bring you down. But I think I was the wrong person for this job, because as I became friends with you, the black and white views in my head blurred together and all I saw was grey. Every week in my report, I said I saw nothing, even though by the first month I had enough information to start an investigation against you guys. Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Suga, Tendou…”

He stopped talking as he heard someone walking down the hall. Asahi and Kageyama came around the corner and smiled at him.

“Hey man.” Asahi looked over at the Seijoh members and his mouth flattened. “No trouble here, okay? If I see any sudden or suspicious movements, I will use the taser.”

He unlocked the cell and stepped back, towards Daichi with one hand on his taser. Watching Asahi take a protective stance in front of him made Daichi feel immense guilt and shame at the fact that he’s betraying his friends and coworkers who have been worried and concerned for his safety every day that he was in Seijoh. He watched everyone walk out of the cell and Kageyama led them back down the hallway they came from. He tried to catch Suga’s eye, but he kept his head turned away as he followed everyone. Asahi closed the cell door and turned to face him.

Asahi clapped his shoulder and smiled big. “Man, I’m so happy you’re done with that job. It kind of sucks we weren’t able to take down Seijoh as well, but at least we solved the four homicides and took out a major drug organization. Oh and by the way, captain wants to to see you before you go. About the witness protection or relocation. You should consider one of those, in case Seijoh comes after you for revenge. We’ll miss you, but as soon as we put them away too, you’ll be able to come back.”

Daichi gave him an unsteady smile but didn’t respond. He knew he wouldn’t need witness protection. Ushijima was honorable, if nothing else. As long as he kept his mouth shut, he was safe.

He hurried after the group and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. He gave Daichi a sharp look but he ignored it.

He swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise up and took a deep breath.

“Iwaizumi, there’s something else. I told Kuroo the truth, Kenma is fine. He’s at the hospital, but only as a visitor.” Iwaizumi blinked and his face stayed blank. “When the police got there, one of Daishou’s men was breaking through a door, but there was a body in the hallway… I don’t know specifics, but they said it was bad. They rushed him to the hospital, but there was so much blood… and there was talk about amputation… I don’t… Iwaizumi, I’m very sorry-“

“No.”

“What?” Daichi stared as Iwaizumi finally seemed to understand what he was saying.

“I said no. Oikawa is at the safe house. It’s not him.” Iwaizumi shook his head rapidly and the nausea that Daichi first felt when he heard the news came rushing back.

“Iwaizumi, they found his wallet at the scene. It’s Oikawa Tooru.”

___

 

Kenma sat in the hospital chair and stared at the bedding covering his best friend. His eyes traced limp fingers before trailing up to the IV sticking out of his arm. He immediately looked back down at the bed sheets. That’s as far as he’s been able to look for the past hour since he left surgery.

He wondered for the hundredth time if Kuroo was alive. His text messages remained unanswered and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he found out his boyfriend had been killed the same day his best friend was suffering from gunshot wounds.

He listened to the beeping of the machine next to the bed and closed his eyes. His brain tried to replay the events that led them here but he pushed them back.

He must’ve fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes next, two hours had passed and a nurse was in the room, twisting a dial on the machine that one of Oikawa’s IV’s was hooked to. He yawned and grabbed his phone to text Kuroo again, but hesitated when he saw seven missed calls from an unknown number.The doctors couldn’t get ahold of Oikawa’s parents, so Kenma thought that maybe they were out of town and were trying to contact them from a different phone.

He pushed down on the number displayed and brought the phone to his ear as it started ringing.

Kuroo’s voice came through on the second ring. “Kenma! Fuck, damnit. Where are you? I’m walking through the hospital entrance now. Are you okay? What room are you in?” He sounded out of breath and Kenma’s heart felt like it was stuttering.

“You’re here? Now?”

When he stood the nurse glanced at him before grabbing the chart next to the bad. He looked at Oikawa’s face for the first time since he was released from his surgery, but the glance only lasted a second; he didn’t like how pale Oikawa looked.

He ran out the door and towards the elevator at the end of the hall. He realized belatedly that Kuroo was still talking to him, but by the time he registered what was being said the elevator doors opened and he was staring into hazel eyes.

He felt his lower lip quiver and his phone dropped out of his hand as Kuroo rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up. He locked his legs around Kuroo’s hips and cried silently into his shoulder.

“Tetsurou, I’m so happy you’re okay. I thought you were dead.”

Kuroo shuddered and his voice was slightly muffled as he talked into Kenma’s hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I left my phone at the station. When I heard there were gunshots at the apartment I thought… I…”

Kenma unlocked his legs and Kuroo lowered him so he was standing. Hands grabbed his cheeks and he saw the wetness in Kuroo’s eyes right before he leaned down and kissed Kenma.

He let his lips linger for a second before pulling back. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as Kuroo traced his cheekbones.

“Kenma? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Tooru…” He blinked up at Kuroo and saw his eyes widen as what Kenma was trying to say registered.

“How… why was he at the apartment? Iwaizumi said he left him at one of Seijoh’s safe houses…”

He just shook his head and Kuroo leaned forward, wrapping his arms tight around him.

The elevator pinged and they separated to see the doors part, revealing a disheveled Iwaizumi.

He immediately caught his eye and Iwaizumi rushed forward to grab Kenma’s shoulders. “What room?”

“317.” He pointed down the hallway and a second later Iwaizumi was gone.

“Kenma.” Kuroo waited until he had his full attention before speaking again. “Let’s give Iwaizumi some privacy, okay? We’ll take a shower and grab some food.”

He was already shaking his head before the sentence was complete and Kuroo ducked his head so they were almost eye level. “Kitten, please. Don’t you think Oikawa will want some of his own clothes to wear? And something that’s not jello or broth? We’ll let Iwaizumi take over for now and we’ll be back before the hour is up I promise.”

He hesitated slightly before nodding, and Kuroo linked their fingers.

Kenma’s eyes slid shut and he breathed deep through his nose.

Everything was going to be fine. Kuroo was alive and Oikawa would be alright. He had to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't disappear for 4 months and make you suffer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey guys.  
> It's been a couple hours.   
> Didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't disappear for a few months again?   
> Well look at me now, two chapters in one day.   
> exciting I know.   
> The chapters went from 11 to 10, because ch 11 was going to be an epilogue, however its been like 6 months since i started this fic and I thought to myself, why make these patient people wait annnyyy longer. Am I right?   
> Well I'm done talking, enjoy the final chapter.

Daichi leaned against the outside wall of the building as he waited for a certain dancer to leave. It was almost three in the morning, which wasn’t very late for a strip club, but he knew that today was Suga’s turn to leave early. 

He brought his hands up to cup his mouth and blew into them, trying to warm his fingers.

The door to his right opened and Suga stepped out, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. Daichi stepped away from the wall and Suga immediately froze.

They stared at each other until he worked up the nerve to use his vocal cords.

“Suga… can we talk?”

Suga pursed his lips and dropped his eyes to the sidewalk between them.

“Please, Koushi.” He stepped forward and reached out a hand to cup Suga’s cheek. He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity before Suga nodded sightly and stepped back so he was no longer touching him.

“After the first month I was initiated, I stopped gathering information and I burned what notes I already had.” Suga glanced up and Daichi took a breath before continuing. “If I hadn’t met you, I most likely would have taken down Seijoh within five months. But I would never do something that could harm you. I love you, Koushi. I never lied about that - but every time I looked at you, I was terrified that you would find out I was a cop and leave me. I can only imagine what you were thinking the day we went to Daishou’s warehouse, but I need you to know that nothing between us was ever fake. If you’re ever in trouble, call me and I’ll get you out of it. I promise… and I’m sorry. for everything.”

Suga’s breath hitched and he bit his lip.“Will you say it again, Daichi?”

“I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “No, not that.”

Daichi hesitated only briefly before stepping forward so he could grab Suga’s hand. “Sugawara Koushi, I love you more than anything in this world.”

A tear left Suga’s right eye, but he was smiling wide. “I thought-“

“I know. I promise though, I never used you for information. I was with you because I wanted to be.”

Suga stepped forward and leaned up to kiss the corner of Daichi’s mouth.

“It’s only been two days, but I’ve missed you so much. Take me home.”

Daichi felt the weight lift off his chest as he put his arm around Suga’s shoulders and led them away from the club.

Suga’s steps faltered as he looked up at Daichi with his eyebrows raised. “Oh by the way Dai, Oikawa woke up.”

 

___

 

Kenma sighed as the hot water ran down his body. He felt sore all over and knew it was most likely from sitting in the hospital waiting room for most of the day.

Iwaizumi had convinced them to leave after Kuroo almost fell asleep standing. He promised to call if Oikawa woke up, but Kenma still felt like he was betraying his best friend by leaving his side. Kuroo convinced him to take a shower and when he shut the water off, he had to admit that he did feel better. They didn’t go back to Kuroo’s apartment; instead Kuroo had the taxi take them straight to his dorms. Kenma was thankful he didn’t have to say out loud that he couldn’t go to his apartment. Not yet at least.

He changed in the communal bathrooms and walked back to his dorm. He half expected Kuroo to be asleep, but when he walked into the room, he found Kuroo flipping though one of the books he kept on his desk. He looked up from his seated position on Kenma’s bed and tossed the book onto the floor.

“Feel better?”

Kenma nodded and went to his closet to put his towel in the hamper before walking over to where Kuroo was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

His legs widened and Kenma wiggled in between them. Since Kuroo was sitting they were almost the same height, which made it easy for Kenma to lean forward and kiss him.

A tongue immediately moved past his lips and he sighed as one of Kuroo’s hands wound themselves in his hair and the other reached around to squeeze his butt.

He reached down and unbuttoned Kuroo’s jeans. He was about to slide the zipper down when lips were suddenly missing from his and fingers were circled around his wrist, separating his hand from Kuroo’s jeans.

He blinked his eyes open and Kuroo leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “We’re not doing this tonight. A lot has happened, so I’m going to strip down to my boxers and then we’re going to cuddle before passing out.”

He blinked again and frowned. “You don’t want to have sex with me?”

Kuroo let out a sharp laugh. “Trust me, kitten. There are very few things I want more than to lay you down and make you come while being inside you.” He smirked as Kenma’s cheeks burned. “However, I’m not taking your virginity after a day like this. I have it all planned out, you see. We’re going to get some apple pie, we’ll talk about your new game, I’ll tell you you’re beautiful and you’ll roll your eyes, and then after we get ourselves locked in a room, I’m going to kiss my way down your body and-“

“Okay, stop, I get it.” Kenma was positive his cheeks were a bright red now and he turned his face away.

“Tonight, I just want to hold you, okay?” Kuroo’s voice was soft and he bit his lip as he nodded.

Kuroo stood and stripped out of his clothes as Kenma crawled onto the bed and moved to lay facing the wall. He felt the bed dip behind him and then Kuroo’s arm was around his waist, pulling him back against him.

“Hey Kenma?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

He stared at the wall as his chest felt uncomfortably warm.

“I love you too.” His reply was so soft, he wasn’t sure if Kuroo heard it at first, but then he felt him smile against his neck.

One of their phones beeped and Kenma was tempted to ignore it at first but then he remembered that his best friend was currently in the hospital and he sat straight up.

Kuroo was already reaching for the phone on the desk and when the screen flashed with the message his eyes widened and he scrambled out of bed.

“Kenma, get your shoes on. Oikawa woke up.”

___

 

Iwaizumi was staring down at the chest that moved with each breath. He was leaned over the bed with his arms crossed next to Oikawa’s side. His pointer finger was tracing shapes along Oikawa’s arm and all he could think about was the words the doctor had told them before Kenma and Kuroo left.

 

_One of the bullets went through his kneecap and the other was a few inches above, in his upper thigh. We were able to save the leg but we won’t know how much he’ll be able to use it until he wakes up. There is a high possibility he’ll no longer have feeling, but we’re hoping with a brace he can eventually use his leg again._

 

He knew Oikawa was going to freak when he found out, but Iwaizumi was just so grateful he was alive. It could have been a lot worse if the hitman hadn’t been so intent on getting to Kenma.

His breath stuttered out and he closed his eyes. He didn’t give much thought to the first twitch, but when Oikawa’s arm completely moved he opened his eyes and held his breath, convinced he imagined it.

The arm moved again and Iwaizumi snapped his head up to see Oikawa’s eyes moving beneath his lids.

He reached forward to press the call button for the nurse and then stood so he could lean further over Oikawa.

He brought up his hands to cradle Oikawa’s cheeks and spoke softly. “Tooru. Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?”

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered a little before opening fully. They blinked a few times, but then they locked on Iwaizumi, and he was so relieved he felt his eyes water.

“Oh, Tooru…” He leaned down but hesitated when Oikawa moved his head back, further into the pillow. His eyes widened and he looked so confused and distraught that Iwaizumi immediately knew something was wrong.

“Who are you?” Oikawa’s voice was rough, but it was the words that hit Iwaizumi like a truck.

“I…”He blinked and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I’m-“

“Just kidding Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s tongue stuck out as he winked up at him and his mind blanked.

“Huh?”

’Sorry, but I couldn’t pass up some prime payback.” Oikawa used one of his hands to push himself up slightly so he could get closer to Iwaizumi. He flinched a little, but kept straightening his arm until their noses were almost touching. “Oh and Hajime? If you ever leave me in the middle of a field after having sex with me again, I will have Ushijima order you on stage at midnight on a Friday and have you dance two full songs - butt naked. There will be a recording, and it may or may not be posted to the internet.”

Oikawa plopped back onto the bed with a huff and Iwaizumi straightened. “What the fuck! I thought you had some kind of brain damage we didn’t know about, you asshole!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Obviously I do if I’m willing to have sex with you again after that shit you pulled.”

Iwaizumi sputtered, but two nurses came in before he could respond.

He stepped back so they couldcheck his vitals and took out his phone to text Kuroo.

He shook his head as his heart pounded furiously against his chest.

He was definitely getting him back for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_12 months later_

 

“Tendou! What the fuck did I say?” Semi’s voice rang out as he dragged Tendou away from a Dateko member who had pulled out a knife and looked intent on using it.

Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders back as Kuroo laughed. “One day we’re going to have to bury his body near this track course, you know that?”

He shook his head and looked towards Oikawa, who was taking money from some betters. He let his eyes drop to the brace that covered most of his right leg.

A hand clapped on his shoulder and he looked over at Kuroo who was grinning at him.

“Your boyfriend is collecting a lot of money… no pressure on winning though.”

He shrugged his hand off. “I always win. Besides, it’s not like we’ll get a lot. Most goes too Ushijima.”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, and ever since Oikawa forced his dad into early retirement, Ushijima’s basically his bitch.” He grunted as Kenma elbowed him and lowered his voice as he continued to talk. “Just saying, you could probably convince Oikawa to give us most of it this time.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Iwaizumi turned back to see Oikawa walking back towards them.

He had gotten good at hiding his limp over the past year.

“What’s going on boys? I felt your eyes on me the entire time. I know I’m good looking but at least have _some_ decency.” Oikawa wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he leaned against him and winked at Kuroo.

He kept his face straight as he reached around to pinch his ass, satisfied when Oikawa yelped and glared down at him with red cheeks.

Oikawa had gained a lot of confidence, which made it all the more fun to get him flustered.

A sharp whistle echoed throughout the air, signaling the drivers to get ready.

“Good luck, Iwa-chan. Make me proud.” Oikawa winked at him, cheeks already losing their flush.

He smirked as he walked backwards to his car. “You collected a lot of money tonight, Tooru. It would be shame if I lost every round.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed and his smirk grew. “Although, I can be persuaded to put in some effort… if there was something in it for me.”

“Well Iwa-chan, I guess if it’s for the good of the group, I can grab those handcuffs Daichi keeps in Suga’s car… but only if you win every. single. race.”

Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed.

He figured with how many people showed up tonight there would be at least twelve races.

He did like a challenge.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and he finally turned away, making sure his voice was loud enough for him to hear.

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad day. I liked this AU.


End file.
